Battle of the Bands
by Maximumride732
Summary: Max is in her band, Drowning Demons, with her four best friends. When they enter a competition, how will Max react to find her high school memories in one of the opposing bands? Rated T for caution and whatever. ALL HUMAN! FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second and new FanFiction story. If you haven't already and are a sucker for Cinderella stories, you can check out my other story CinderMax. Anyway, I don't own any of the music or characters unless I make them up (I'll say if I do) and the only thing I own is the plot. On with the story! **

**~Maximumride732**

**Max POV:**

I sat in the café with Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. We were waiting for our turn at open mic. I had the music ready, and an extra song just in case. Our band, the Drowning Demons **(A/N: I came up with this, I thought it sounded cool :P) **were next. Angel is our violinist, backup vocals, and keyboardist, Nudge is our bassist, Gazzy is our lead guitarist and male vocalist, Iggy's the drummer (he's blind), and I'm the lead female vocalist and rhythm guitarist. I'm also the songwriter. The current band playing were full of guys about my age, and there were five of them.

They sang their song, and then it was our turn. We set up and everyone nodded to let me know they were ready.

"This song is called Feeling Sorry," I said. The music started and I began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Feeling Sorry by Paramore) **

_We still live the same town, well don't we?  
>But I don't see you around anymore.<br>I go to all the same places  
>Not even a trace of you.<br>Your days are numbered at 24._

_And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you.  
>We're not getting any younger.<br>And I won't look back 'cause there's no use.  
>Its time to move forward.<em>

_I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time for feeling sorry._

_Well I try not to think of what might happen.  
>When your reality it finally cuts through.<br>Well as for me I got out and I'm on the road.  
>The worst part is that this, this could be you.<em>

_You know it too.  
>You can't run from your shame.<br>You're not getting any younger.  
>Time keeps passing by<br>But you wave it away.  
>Its time to roll over.<em>

_I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave.<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time for feeling sorry._

_And all the best lies  
>they are told with fingers tied.<br>So cross 'em tight.  
>Won't you promise me tonight.<br>If its the last thing you do  
>you'll get out.<em>

_I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave.<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time for feeling sorry._

_I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave.<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time.  
>I've got no time for feeling sorry.<em>

The crowd cheered and we walked off the stage after packing up. I wrote the song, and I think that people enjoyed it. I hope. We went and watched the bands when a man in his mid-twenties walked up to us. "Hello," he started, "I have a competition for bands. The winner of them gets a record deal. Would you compete? I feel that you have a real chance." We stared at him, openmouthed, in awe. A record deal? That seems hard to win.

"How many bands are entering? Max, that would be so cool! We could do your makeup and hair and then we can play some amazing songs that will blow them away. Come on! What do you think, Iggy? It would give the world respect to blind people. Angel? You would get so much credit as a violinist! Please please please please please please please" "Nudge, if I say yes, will you _shut up?" _I asked.

And that was how I, nineteen year old Maximum Ride, got entered into a competition that would change my life forever in ways I couldn't even imagine.

**Fang POV:**

My band, the Titanium Ravens, (**I made this up too.**) were at the open mic at Grace's Café. We had just finished my band's song, My Understandings **(My Understandings by Of Mice & Men)** when I heard the most beautiful voice start to talk. "This song is called Looking Up." She said. She looked about my age, nineteen, and had long, straight dirty blond hair. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a top that had an & sign on it that I instantly recognized as an Of Mice & Men top. The girl had a good taste in music. She had a black worn leather cuff bracelet and no makeup. Absolutely beautiful. _Stop, Fang. You have a girlfriend. _True, I had a girlfriend, Lissa. She had bright red hair and a terrible taste in music, but I'd been dating her since sophomore year. She was the head cheerleader, and I was just the "emo" kid she decided was "hot". I was fine with her thinking that, as long as I was dating her. As I turned around after the next band started to sing, I ran right into someone. _Nice going, Fang. _I straightened my Sleeping With Sirens tee and saw familiar ripped black skinnies and an OM&M hoodie. Great. I ran into the girl I was fantasizing about. The girl looked me in the eyes, considering we were the same height (which was weird, because I was tall), and I saw the prettiest eyes I've seen in a long time. They were brown and large, but flecked with gold. They were way prettier than Lissa's plain green eyes. That's when I saw who the girl was and recognized the eyes.

"_Fang?" _she asked in disbelief at the same moment I asked "_Max?" _in the same voice. This was about to get weird.

**A/N: So, how was my first chapter? I hope it was okay. It was a bit short, too, but I'll make the next one longer. The next chapter will be a flashback of Max's and should explain everything. **

**Anyway, on my other story I did this thing called Song Of The Chapter (SOTC) where I put song lyrics and you guess in the reviews. The first song lyrics:**

_**Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
>We're gonna work it out<strong>_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't, don't, don't wake me up  
>'Cause I hate who I am today<br>So come on, come on  
>And just take, take, take what you want<br>Is it now what we're living for?  
>We're always wanting more<br>(Always take take take take take!)**_

_**You made me hate my own reflection  
>Question every choice I make<br>So I could try to be perfect  
>But I will try to be fake<strong>_

_**So forgive me 'cause I really could care less that  
>This world has changed me<br>So you know when you ask me**_

**There's a hint in the chapter! Oh, and please don't put the lyrics in Google, and if you don't have any idea of what the song is, that's fine! I'll say what it was in the next chapter! **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Oh, and please check out CinderMax!**

**Fly On,**

**~Maximumride732**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so glad that at the first chapter I already had followers and favorites. Also, my reply to Chocolate-chip-cookieee: Thank you for my first review! I appreciate it! You're amazing too! And in answer to your question: here is your chapter!**

** I recommend listening to the songs I put in. It makes a huge difference! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**-Maximumride732**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride. *sigh* I wish. James Patterson does! Also, I'm completely tone-deaf, so I don't own the music *sigh*.**

**Max POV: **

As I looked into the guy's onyx eyes, I recognized them immediately. Fang. "Fang?" I asked. Just seeing him brought back terrible high school memories I hoped I'd never have to think about again.

_**Flashback-**_

_ "Move it, loser," Lissa snarled behind me. I don't give a crap if the queen bee doesn't like me. That's not what hurt. _

_ I was walking to my class when I got tripped. "Walk much?" I looked up to see Lissa's one and only boyfriend, Fang Walker. He kicked my back. I was at a loss for words. Fang and I made a pact in our freshman year (two years ago) that we would stick up for the other bully victims. We stuck to that pact. That was, until Lissa decided the "emo" boy was hot and she was going to date him. "At least I don't dress like Andy Six," I replied _**(A/N: I know it's Andy Biersack (I met him so I hope I would know his name) but when Max was a junior it would've still been Andy Six. For those who don't know, he's the lead singer of Black Veil Brides.) **_He kicked me again and laughed. His laugh that once seemed so cute (yes I did have a crush on Fang until he started dating Lissa) now seemed like a cackle. I stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Kick me again and I'll snap it," I said. He just cackled again. "I'm better than you Max. You know it. You'll never be cool. Your only friend is a blind pyromaniac." At that I started twisting his wrist and heard a sickening crack. "Don't say anything about Iggy. At least he doesn't leave his friend and then bully her because he has a new queen bee girlfriend." I saw shame in his eyes, but only for a second. He was still holding his wrist. The teacher came out into the hall and said "Max, Nick, what's going on here?" "Max tripped me and then snapped my wrist, sir," Fang said innocently. "Yeah, right. You tripped me and then said that my only friend was a blind pyro after kicking me twice!" I kept on shouting until the teacher, Mr. Peter, shouted, "ENOUGH! Nicholas, Maximum, go to the office!" In the end they took his word over mine. He was after all, the one with the broken wrist. _

_**Flashback end**_

I'd never forgiven him. Or Lissa. I was just a kid a few years ago. He had no right to do that. He looked at me with the same shame I saw flash in his eyes when he made fun of Iggy in his eyes. I glared my best Death Glare and began to turn away when he shouted, "Max, wait! I'm sorry! Let me explain!" I looked at him as menacingly as I could, but I was breaking from the memories. I finally turned around and asked, "What?"

**Fang POV: **

I looked at the hurt in her eyes and melted. Why was I such a bully to my old friend? To fit in? "Max, I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could I could go back, but I can't. I deserved to get my wrist broken by you. I wanted to fit in. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked this with caution. She shook her head as her eyed welled with tears. "I'm sorry, but no. You hurt me too much. Goodbye Fang." she sounded weak, not like the Max I remembered. I needed to fix this. Before I could say anything, she turned on her heel and ran out the door, practically crashing through them. I felt terrible.

**Max POV:**

I ran out, hopped in my car, and drove to my apartment. As soon as I got inside, my insides startled to melt (in a bad way) and I was bawling like a baby. I _never _cry this much. I got out my guitar (it was acoustic) and started to sing the song I wrote after Fang's wrist broke.

**(A/N: Song is Hello Heartache by Avril Lavigne)**

_l, la la la la la la _

_la la la la la la la_

_You were perfect_

_I was unpredictable_

_It was than worth it_

_But not too sensible_

_Young and foolish_

_That seemed to be the way_

_But I was stupid _

_To think that I could stay_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Hello heartache_

_It's not the end_

_It's not the same_

_Wish it didn't have to be this way_

_But you will always mean the world to me, love_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Hello heartache_

_la la la la la la la_

_Hello heartache_

_la la la la la la la _

_I was champagne_

_You were Jameson_

_Every bad thing_

_We did was so much fun_

_I've seen your best side_

_You got to see my worst_

_It's not the first time_

_But this one really hurts_

_Oh, oh, yeah, it's gonna... it hurts_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Hello heartache_

_It's not the end_

_It's not the same_

_Wish it didn't have to be this way_

_But you will always mean the world to me, love_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Hello heartache_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la _

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_Do you know, do you get it?_

_It's just goodbye, it's not the end_

_Do you know, do you get?_

_It's just goodbye, it's not the end_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Hello heartache_

_It's not the end_

_It's not the same_

_Wish it didn't have to be this way_

_But you will always mean the world to me, love_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Hello heartache_

_la la la la la la la_

_Hello heartache_

_la la la la la la la _

_Wish it didn't have to be this way_

_But you will always mean the world to me, love_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Hello heartache_

_la la la la la la la_

I set down my guitar and noticed my tears were drying.

I heard a banging on my door. I didn't realize it was pouring, and instead of looking through the peephole, I threw the door open and saw a soaked Fang.

Oh, this has _got _to be good.

**A/N: How did you like it? I might update more today because there are, and let me look at my clock, seven hours and forty-four minutes until Restoring Force by Of Mice & Men is released, and I pre ordered it the moment I saw there was a new album coming out, so iTunes should download it onto my iPod at midnight. YAY! I need a distraction until it comes out though... there's no way I can sleep tonight.**

**Review, favorite, and follow if you want!**

**Last SOTC: Who Are You Now by Sleeping With Sirens. This chapter's SOTC:**

_**Forget about the dirty looks  
>The photographs your boyfriend took<br>You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed**_

_**I'm okay  
>I'm okay!<br>I'm okay, now  
>(I'm okay, now)<strong>_

_**But you really need to listen to me  
>Because I'm telling you the truth<br>I mean this, I'm okay!  
>(Trust Me)<strong>_

**I love this song, and the next part has my favorite lyrics. If you guess them too I'll give you a shoutout. The writing here looks really big so sorry if it is.**

**Goodbye for now my lovely readers!**

**-Maximumride732**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and follows! I'd like to thank linpercabeth1 for your review. Thank you for saying I'm a great writer, I'll check out your stories as soon as I finish this. I can't promise no more cliffhangers ;) but I'll try not to add too many. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**~Maximumride732**

**Max POV:**

I let Fang in, but only because he was soaked. I threw a towel at his face, hard. And it hit him in the nose. "Congratulations, Max, you can even make a towel hurt," Fang said sarcastically. I didn't laugh. I just stared blankly at him. "What do you want?" I asked simply. "How did you get to my apartment?" He blushed a little and mumbled, "I followed you here," I heard him, but he should say it louder. "What? I can't hear you," I said, a smirk on my face. "I followed you here and listened to your song. It was good. About me, I presume," he said the last part sadly. "Don't flatter yourself, Walker," I said. It _was _about him, but there was no way I was letting him onto that. His face just stared at me, blankly, until I cracked. "Yes, the song was about you abandoning me for Lissa. It's not a good thing I wrote it about you. Are you still with your little queen bee?" He blushed even more. He was just as adorable as in high- _stop, Max. Don't think about that. He let you down. _That made me think clearly.

"Yes, we are still together. For now. And I'm sorry I abandoned you. I can explain." I just stared at him, willing him to continue. "I wanted to be popular. It was Lissa, really. She changed me. I wanted to fit in. I was sick of being bullied and figured if I bullied you like everyone else did to us, it would be okay. I've never forgiven myself. I want you to know I'll do anything to be your friend." I started to glare, then yell. "_My friend? _You expect to waltz in and just think I'll be your friend again? You left me. You bullied me. Have you ever thought to forgive me during, oh, I don't know, _high school_? You wouldn't have even thought of me if you hadn't run into me. You know it, Walker. Now get out of my apartment, Nicholas Walker, before I make you. _Now._" I growled and Death Glared at him, causing him to flinch. Ha. "No," he said, surprising me. "Not until you explain why you're so angry. I just picked up my guitar. "Fine. I'll show you."

(**A/N: Song is Told You So by Cassadee Pope. I love it)**

_Your __voice is like a ghost inside my head  
>You whisper lies to try and hurt me again<br>All the times you doubted me, you'll see  
>I was always better than you made me out to be<em>

_Not gonna let you down, let you down easy  
>You're gonna feel it inside, it's gonna eat you alive<br>When I walk away, walk away, believe me  
>The pain will say I told you so<em>

_Tearing off the grip you've had on me  
>Time has told me you will never be what I need<br>The ashes from the hell you put me through  
>They will be the memories what's left of me and you<em>

_Not gonna let you down, let you down easy  
>You're gonna feel it inside, it's gonna eat you alive<br>When I walk away, walk away, believe me  
>The pain will say I told you so<em>

_All your promises to all my dreams  
>Were never meant to be<br>You never believed in me  
>Hiding your regrets<br>You'll come back, wanting me to fall in your arms  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Not gonna let you down, let you down easy  
>You're gonna feel it inside, it's gonna eat you alive<br>When I walk away, walk away, believe me  
>The pain will say I told you so<em>

_Not gonna let you down, let you down easy  
>You're gonna feel it inside, it's gonna eat you alive<br>When I walk away, walk away, believe me  
>The pain will say I told you so<br>I told you so_

"Is that enough?" I said. "Not quite. I remember the one song you sang the other day at open mic, alone. I'm not leaving until you sing it too. "Fine. _But that's it._"

**(Wasting All These Tears, also by Cassadee Pope)**

_I tried to find you in the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was rattling the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore_

_And you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember why I'm_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_Wish I could erase all memory_

_'Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through _

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_You ain't worth another sleepless night_

_And I'll do everything I have to _

_To get you off my mind_

_'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give_

_What you did, boy, I'll never forget_

_And you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember why I'm_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_Wish I could erase all memory_

_'Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through _

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_Oh, oh_

_These tears on you_

_And you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember why I'm_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_Wish I could erase all memory_

_'Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through _

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_Oh, oh,_

_These tears on you_

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

Fang wanted a punching bag in high school. And I was done being it. "Leave." I said. He stood up and walked over to me. He then did the most unexpected thing. He pressed his lips to mine. I melted immediately, then snapped out of it. _Maximum Ride! He's taken! You can't help him cheat on Lissa. _As much as I hated Lissa, it didn't matter. I shoved him away. "What are you_ doing_?" I shouted. "You told me you had a girlfriend, and then kiss me? You're a poor excuse of a human being. Get out." I was so angry. He just turned and walked out, then looked back, waved, and shut the door. I sank to the floor, my head in my hands. _What just happened?_

**Fang POV:**

Max sang her songs to me, and I thought she had forgiven me. Why did I kiss her? I don't know. It was a move I made suddenly. Now she would probably never forgive me. I knew I had to break up with Lissa, but I didn't want to. I still loved her. I just decided not to ever, ever tell her. And to stay away from Max. I snorted. Like _that _was going to happen. Whatever. What Lissa didn't know couldn't hurt her.

I unlocked the door to the apartment that Lissa and I shared. Now, I know how your minds are working. It was just so that we could split the cost. _Yeah right,_ the voice inside my head, me, said. Oh well. I went over and hugged Lissa, and she kissed me. Like always. But her lips were nothing compared to Max's. That was okay. I loved Lissa. Without her, I'd still be that loser from high school.

But what if I still wish I was sometimes?

**A/N: I tried to make it long. Restoring Force countdown: two hours and fifty-four minutes. I'm excited. I love the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low feat. Juliet Simms. That was off-topic. On the topic of Voice contestants like Juliet Simms, though (the ones originally in bands), that's why both songs were by Cassadee Pope. My first band was Hey Monday, and Cassadee was the lead singer. Also, her boyfriend is Rian Dawson, the drummer of All Time Low, which is why she sings in So Long, Soldier by them. Sorry I just ranted but I wanted to. Anyway...**

**Last chapter's SOTC: I'm Not Okay by MCR. My favorite line has yet to be guessed, but I won't put it because there might be young readers and there's language in it. Okay, it's I'm not o-f***ing-kay. There. I didn't put it but I did. I love that song. Anyway, this chapter's SOTC:**

_**If I say I wouldn't be hostile  
>Could you say you would do the same?<br>If we're all made just a little bit broken  
>Tell me who is to blame?<br>Tell me who is to blame?**_

_**I'm sensing a feeling picking wounds of regret  
>That left alone there's no scarring I'll dig and I'll dig<br>Scratching and itching I'll keep biting my lip  
>From this pain that I'm feeling<br>Picking wounds of regret**_

_**A cut cannot heal  
>Unless you leave it alone<br>I'll open mine daily  
>Leaving bones exposed<strong>_

**Hint: I put this in honor of the Restoring Force release. It's been released on YouTube but you can't buy it. I'm about to cry because Only Hope by Mandy Moore turned on, and it's from the movie A Walk To Remember, which was the first Nicholas Sparks book I read, and it makes me cry so much. I mean, I lost a family member to the same thing that a character died from. I won't say what or who in case you haven't read it, but OH MY GOSH IT'S SO SAD! **

**Fly On,**

**~Maximumride732**

**P.S. I went to save this and my mom (it's on her computer since mine broke) has a file called FAX from her work, and I thought it was full of my FanFiction. It's not *sigh*. Now I'll save it in the right place. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Restoring Force is AMAZING! My personal favorites are Bones Exposed, Identity Disorder, Would You Still Be There, and You're Not Alone, but the whole album is amazing! Anyway, QueenOfOlymupus223, you guessed the SOTC, which was Bones Exposed by Of Mice & Men. **

**I feel evil with the plan for this story I have. Mwahahahaha. Here you go!**

**-Maximumride732**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old guy?**

**Max POV:**

I walked into Grace's Cafe, my usual hangout. I was meeting the rest of Drowning Demons, aka what we call 'the flock' when not on stage. I had an hour until they'd come, but I wanted some alone time to think about everything from last night. Plus, the Drowning Demons were playing a gig at Grace's tonight, and I wanted to play a new song.

I leaned down to grab my notebook when I saw a familiar flash of red hair and a sickening giggle. I bet she's here with her lovely boyfriend of hers. I put a menu in front of me, blocking me from her view, and peeked over it. Instead of seeing Fang, I saw some brown-haired jock I remember from high school, one of the cookie cutter jocks whose name I never learned. I wonder why she was here with him. I kept on watching and saw him lean in towards her and whisper something in her ear. She giggled again. Then I heard Lissa whisper, "Happy three year anniversary baby." Lissa leaned in and kissed him for a _really _long time. Ew. Wait, three years? That would mean she started dating him in junior year. A year after Fang left me for her. She's been cheating on Fang for _three _years? I took out my phone and snapped a picture for proof later, then looked away as they started to make out. Gross.

At least I knew what to write the song about. An hour later, everyone walked in. By now Lissa and her jock boyfriend left, attached at the hip. _Weird. _I showed them the song, and they all loved it. Then Nudge asked the question I was waiting for: "How'd you write this?" I explained the whole Fang thing, leaving out him kissing me, and then showed them the picture of Lissa kissing the jock and told them that, too. Gazzy scratched the back of his neck. "This is messed up. I mean, Lissa cheated on him for three years? We need Fang to hear the song. Are you friends or something now?" I thought about that. "I'm not sure," I finally answered. "I still have his old number, and maybe he still has it." Then Nudge opened her mouth. Oh, great, here we go.

"ZOMG Lissa is such a bi-burrito**. **That is so unfair to Fang. I can't believe she'd do that! I was friends with her in elementary school when everyone was friends. I remember elementary school. Lissa and I were partners for a project where we took care of a guppy. Do you remember that, Ange? It was so cool! Our fish was named Mr. Bubbles. Like the kid bubble bath? Oh, man, a bath would be so nice. I haven't had time to have one in forever. That's because then I have to dry _and _straighten my hair. I hate when you can see the smoke off of a straightener. It makes me feel like I'm frying my hair. I hate fried fish. Don't you? It's-" Iggy threw his hand over her mouth. How does she change the subject from Lissa to fried fish in one breath? I guess that's just Nudge. Whatever. Oh, and the burrito thing? Angel and Nudge have a pact that they won't swear. They tried to con me into it, but I say whatever, especially in my music. And besides, I don't find swearing "cool" so I usually don't do it.

"Anyway, let's practice," Angel said. We all drove to her mom's house where they have a soundproof music room.

-Skip practice-

I called Fang's old cell number, and he answered it. "Hello?" he said. "Hi. Um, it's Max. I wanted to tell you to go to Grace's Cafe for my band's gig tonight. Bring Lissa. Please." I hoped he would. "Why? I'll go if you have a reason." "I have a song for you two. Plus, I need to talk to you. Both of you, really. Don't worry, I'm not telling Lissa about last night. I don't like her, so I'm not helping her." I waited, hoping he didn't hang up. "Fine, I'll go and bring Lissa. See you then." "Thanks! Yeah, I'll see you then." I hung up. I was excited. I didn't know why, maybe revenge.

-At Grace's Cafe-

We were at Grace's. all ready to perform. Gazzy's hair was gelled and spiked with some blue dye spray crap in it. He was wearing jeans, a black tee that said Throw the Fight on it **(I love that band. You should check them out.)** Iggy was wearing shorts (drummers get really hot under the lights, so they wear little clothing) and a Nirvana tee. Angel was in a black tutu and a neon pink tee and fishnet gloves to match with ripped up sleeves, and a strip of pink in her long, now-straight blond hair. She was wearing a bunch of sparkly crap on her face, but whatever. Nudge was wearing natural-looking makeup and sparkly eyeshadow, and her outfit was a black tutu like Angel's, and she had a royal blue tank on, with a matching streak in her hair. I was wearing my distressed and ripped black super-skinny jeans with a tank that had a dream catcher on it that said Pierce the Veil below it. My only makeup was some red lipstick and black eyeshadow/mascara that Nudge put on me. In my hair was a bright purple chunk that I thought looked great. "Ok," the owner, Grace, started. "Tonight we have the band Drowning Demons!" Since this was a teen hangout, I wasn't worried about the music. We walked onto the stage at the front, and everyone applauded. I looked around and locked eyes with Fang. He was sitting with Lissa. I nodded to the flock. "Let's go," I said. I was ready.

"Hey everyone! I'm Max, and I wrote this first song for my old friend, Fang. Lissa, see if you catch on. This song is called Misery Business." She glared at me. Oh well. She'd be glaring more soon. Angel started to play her violin. Everyone else started, and I felt great. I took the mic, and started to sing.

**(Misery Business by Paramore. I thought it would fit for in a little later.)**

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
>She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock<br>It's a matter of time before we all run out  
>But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth<em>

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
>I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me<br>Two weeks, we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
>Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change<br>And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
>I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way<em>

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want<br>And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him right now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

Fang was staring at me, confused. Lissa looked like she wants to kill me. Good. I said to them, "Fang, Lissa, meet me backstage." Fang nodded the slightest bit. We played our other songs. There was only one left. Gazzy and I both had mics. "This is called Awake And Alive, and it's our last song." Angel started her violin, and we all started.

**(Awake and Alive by Skillet. Italics- Max Bold-Gazzy Underlined-both)**

**I'm at war with the world and they  
>Try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith As I'm slippin' from your arms  
><strong>_It's getting harder to stay awake And my strength is fading fast  
>You breathe into me at last<br>_  
><strong>I'm awake<strong> I'm alive  
><strong>Now I know what I believe inside <strong>Now it's my time**  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<br>right here** _(right here),_ **right now** (_right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down  
><em>**I know what I believe inside**  
><span>I'm awake and I'm alive<span>

**I'm at war with the world cause I Ain't never gonna sell my soul I've already made up my mind No matter what I can't be bought or sold  
><strong>  
><em>When my faith is getting weak And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again  
><em> 

**I'm awake **I'm alive**  
>Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<br>Right here **_(right here),_** right now **_(right now)_**  
>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<br>Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<br>Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<br>In the dark  
><strong>I can feel you in my sleep  
><strong>In your arms I feel you<strong> breathe into me  
><strong>Forever hold this heart that<br>I will give to you Forever  
><strong>I will live for you **I'm awake I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want<br>'cause this is my life  
><strong>right here_ (right here)_ **right now** _(right now)_  
><strong>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>now I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<br>Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<br>Waking up waking up  
>Waking up waking up<strong>

We got a standing ovation, and walked off stage after bowing. Fang and Lissa were already there. "Hey," I started. "Hey," Fang said, while Lissa said, "What do you want? I'm going out with my friends in an hour. I need to get ready. "What, this friend?" I said while pulling up the picture of Lissa kissing her boyfriend. They both gasped; Fang in disgust and disbelief, and Lissa in anger.

"YOU WATCHED ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WEIRDO? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Fang just glared. "How long has this been going on, Lissa? That's not okay. How could you? We're through. Get away from me. _Now_,_"_ he said menacingly. Lissa glared at me. "Freak," she spat. Oh well, I've been called worse. She stormed away. I looked at Fang. "She said happy three year anniversary to him. I'm sorry, Fang. I thought you should know." I saw emotion in his onyx eyes. His jaw was set, which is what he used to do when he was upset to keep from crying. I wrapped my arms awkwardly around him. "Can we start over, Fang? Forget Lissa? Just like freshman year again. He nodded, and his strong arms wrapped around me. "Thank you for telling me, Max." And despite everything, I knew we'd both be okay.

**A/N: Poor Fang. But you know what this means? FAX CAN HAPPEN WITH LISSA OUT OF THE WAY. Sorry, I was getting impatient with waiting. Did you like it? It was almost double my longest chapter in CinderMax, which was over 1,200 words**. **I tried to make it extra long for you guys. **

**Last chapter's SOTC: Like I said at the top, it was Bones Exposed-OM&M. This chapter's SOTC:**

_**Dead star shine, light up the sky  
>I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in<br>Days go by, give me a sign  
>Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned<strong>_

_**I can feel you falling away  
>No longer the lost, no longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive if you show me the way<br>Forever and ever the scars will remain  
>I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark<strong>_

_**Daylight dies, blackout the sky  
>Does anyone care? Is anybody there?<br>Take this life, empty inside  
>I'm already dead, I'll rise to fall again<strong>_

**Guess! Review please! **

**-Maximumride732**

king up waking up

In the dark  
>I can feel you in my sleep<br>In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you<br>Forever I will live for you


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I had a REALLY weird English class today. My English teacher, who's also in charge of the school's writing club (I'm in it; it's called the Rilke Alliance and we have a Twitter page: RilkeAlliance) kept on talking about my 'secret'. His exact words were, "One girl has a secret in this class. But she doesn't even know her secret." Then he started talking about me, wrote "the secret" on a piece of paper, and hid it. He then told me to check my email. So, I don't know if you know what the Scholastic Art and Writing Contest for Young Artists and Writers is, but I had entered a poem in it about a month ago. And it turns out I won a Gold Key in it, which is the highest award. I get to take three guests with me to an awards ceremony. YAY! Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews! The SOTC was Give Me A Sign by Breaking Ben, as QueenOfOlympus223 guessed. NOW, LET THE FAXNESS BEGIN! **

**-Maximumride732**

**Disclaimer: Look at other chapters. DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN? **

CHAPTER FIVE

**Max POV:**

I woke up this morning feeling lighter than I have in a while. Suddenly I remembered last night and that my old bully and I had made amends and even friends. I turned on the faucet to my bath and started to fill it. What better to think than to sit in the bath and listen to music? There isn't one. I turned on Space Enough To Grow by Of Mice &Men and started to sing.

**(Space Enough to Grow-Of Mice & Men)**

_What do you see when you close your eyes?  
>How do you feel when you see it?<br>Who is to say that it isn't real?  
>And why can't we lie to believe it, to believe in something?<em>

_Look into the emptiness and step into the cold.  
>Right between your body and your soul.<br>Deep inside of all of us there's something left to hold.  
>Even when we give up all hope, there's space enough to grow.<em>

_I know that we are all terminal.  
>We sail on borrowed time.<br>It's never about what we leave behind,  
>It's how we live our lives.<em>

_Look into the emptiness and step into the cold.  
>Right between your body and your soul.<br>Deep inside of all of us there's something left to hold.  
>Even when we give up all hope, there's space enough to grow, to grow.<em>

_What do you see when you close your eyes?_

When I closed my eyes, I saw Fang's captivating onyx eyes. The song turned to My Immortal.

**(My Immortal by Evanescence)**

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held you hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

_All of me_

_All of me_

The song practically mirrored how I felt. _Maybe you still have feelings for Fang,_ the irritating little voice in my head. I thought about the lyrics of the song. Even though Fang smashed my heart into a million shards when he abandoned me, I still had feelings for him. _Did I? _I let that sink in. I still liked Fang. I was so confused. I'd have to let it sink in for a bit and *shudder* ask Nudge what to do. She was always good with relationship advice.

**Fang POV:**

I shot up in my bed, soaked in cold sweat. I noticed that the space next to me was empty. That's when last night came to my mind, how beautiful Max was as she sang the song Misery Business, how she was witty and showed me that Lissa had been cheating on me. And I remembered, above all, her thin arms wrapping around me, telling me it was going to be okay. I put my iPod classic in its dock and turned on Mayday Parade, hitting shuffle. Jersey started to play, and I remembered how Max loved it to the point of having it as her ringtone.

**(Jersey by Mayday Parade aka one of my favorite songs)**

_'Cause Jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know I'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me  
>Was just a lie until you left<br>Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, I swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<em>

_Let's write a song that we can dance to  
>'Cause they all wanna listen<br>Just to know how it sounds when  
>I do that thing you know that I do<br>When I find inspiration  
>Well, this is me breaking down when...<em>

_'Cause Jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know I'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me  
>Was just a lie until you left<br>Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, I swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<em>

_And let's write a song that we can sing to  
>And you can lead the choir<br>And put the hook where it hurts the most  
>And you threw a spark that lit the candle<br>That set us all on fire  
>And sent a flame down the East Coast<em>

_'Cause Jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know I'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me  
>Was just a lie until you left<br>Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, I swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<em>

_And I should have been your everything  
>And now at the end of my eternity<br>And I will sleep to have the darkest dreams  
>As this just won't seem right to me<br>I close my eyes and beg for peace_

_'Cause Jersey just got colder and...  
>'Cause Jersey just got colder and...<br>And Jersey just got colder and..._

_And Jersey just got colder and  
>I'll have you know I'm scared to death<br>That everything that you had said to me  
>Was just a lie until you left<br>Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
>Hold me up just a little bit longer<br>I'll be fine, I swear  
>I'm just gone beyond repair<em>

Lissa had been lying to me all alone. I think I'll be okay, but I do feel a bit hard to reach. It's strange. Lissa could be irritating, but our "relationship" lasted for three years. I was so _angry _at her. Then I thought of what Max did for me. It made me a bit warm inside. Even though I was a bully to her and left her in high school, when she found out my girlfriend was cheating on me she wrote a song and sung it to us, then telling me about Lissa cheating on me. The song switched to When I Get Home, You're So Dead. I almost laughed.

**(When I Get Home, You're So Dead-Mayday Parade)**

_The words are coming out_

_Feel terrible_

_Is typical _

_For us to end like this_

_Am I just another scene from a movie that you've seen_

_One hundred times_

_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst  
>And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse<br>And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
>Lipstick lullabies<br>This is sorry for the last time  
>And baby I understand that you're making new friends<br>This is how you get by  
>The moral this time is<br>Girls make boys cry_

_On any other day I'd shoot the boy  
>But your simple toy<br>Had caused a scene like that  
>Leave him hanging on the walls<br>Just a picture in the hall  
>Like 100 more<br>Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips  
>And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips<br>I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix_

_For such a simple little whore_

_Say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies;_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_And this is how you get by_

_The moral this time is_

_Girls make boys cry_

_And your name remains the same_

_All that has changed _

_Is this pretty face_

_So pull the trigger_

_It never gets closer_

_You want to start over_

_But never start over_

_Pull the trigger_

_It never gets closer_

_You want to start over_

_Never start over_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies;_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_And this is how you get by_

_The moral this time is_

_Girls make boys cry_

_Say hello_

_Say hello_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends _

_This is how you get by _

_The moral this time is_

_Girls make boys cry_

The song was perfect for the guys and I. My band was made up of Ari, Sam, and Jake **(A/N: I made up Jake- AKA I was listening to BVB, needed a new name, and said Jake since he's the guitarist) **We sometimes do covers, and this song was perfect, along with A Shot Across The Bow (also by Mayday Parade). We all liked Mayday Parade, so it'd be fine with the guys.

I didn't know what to do with today. I changed into my usual black attire and called Max.

"Hello?" her voice asked. I could hear Pierce the Veil in the background playing Tangled In the Great Escape. "Hey," I replied, hoping I wasn't seeming pushy by calling her. _What was I thinking? _I'm a guy. Guys don't think about this stuff. "Fang!" Max said, and I heard the music stop. "So, what's up?" she asked. "Do you want to do something today?" I asked. What did I have to lose? "Um, well…" I guess she had plans. "It's okay," I said. "No! It's just that I had band practice and wanted to invite you. You beat me to it! Ugh!" I laughed at how cute she was. "Sure," I said. "What time should I be there and where?" "Um, if you want to just come to my apartment at 10:30 and we can drive to Ange's house together." "Sure," I said. "Bye Fang," "Bye Max." We hung up. I looked at the clock. "Crap," I said. I had to be at Max's in 20 minutes. I got a shower and got dressed again. I needed to be there in ten minutes, and Max's apartment was about fifteen away. "Crap," I said again. I hope it's okay that I'm late.

-skip to at Max's apartment-

"Hey," Max said when she answered the door. "You're late. Just like you used to be." She smirked. I looked at her Sleeping With Sirens shirt she wore on the day that I started to bully her. Her red skinnies that matched looked suspiciously similar to the ones she wore that day, too. "Let's go," she said. I got out and saw her car. In the daylight, I saw it was a red Mustang 2007 GT with white racing stripes. How did she afford this? "Harm my baby and die," she warned as she climbed into the driver's seat and I climbed in the passenger seat.

**Max POV:**

I decided on wearing the outfit that I wore the day I snapped Fang's wrist, just to see if he remembered it. When I opened the door, I saw his eyes widen slightly. Ha. We got out to my baby and climbed in. I put the car-to-iPod USB in and out and put on a playlist. If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by SWS turned in and I smirked at him. WE made a bet in freshman year. Fang told me I always spent too much money on band merch and didn't need eleven SWS tops. I just said "screw you". I know, how mature of me. But no one insults SWS. "I'll always love SWS. Even after high school," I remember saying. "I bet you ten bucks that you won't like them out of high school," Fang said. That was the bet.

"Pay up," I said. He laughed. "Seriously? You still want the money?" He chuckled, and it sounded just like it did when we were freshmans. I missed hearing that laugh for the past four years. The song changed and Fang started singing as soon as he heard it. It was a song I hadn't listened to since sophmore year when Fang left me. It was our song that we always listened to because it was the first song at my first concert, when Fang took me to My Chemical Romance, who we both still love (at least I do).

**(Helena by My Chemical Romance)**

_Long ago  
>Just like the hearse, you die to get in again<br>We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you slide to incinerate  
>The lives of everyone you know<br>And what's the worst to take (worst to take)  
>From every heart you break (heart you break)<br>And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
>Well, I've been holding on tonight<em>

_What's the worst thing I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long not goodnight<em>

_Came a time  
>When every star fall brought you to tears again<br>We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst to take (worst to take)  
>From every heart you break (heart you break)<br>And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
>Well, I've been holding on tonight<em>

_What's the worst thing I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long not goodnight<em>

_And if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long and goodnight<em>

_Can you hear me?  
>Are you near me?<br>Can we pretend  
>To leave? And then<br>We'll meet again  
>When both our cars collide.<em>

_What's the worst thing I can say?  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long not goodnight<em>

_And if you carry on this way  
>Things are better if I stay<br>So long and goodnight  
>So long not goodnight<em>

By the end of the song we were both singing like we did most days of freshman year. We were almost to Angel's. I let Saints & Sinners by Bullet For My Valentine when Fang turned the music down. "I'm sorry Max. I should have never dated Lissa." "It's okay. I already forgave you. "No, it's not okay. I feel so guilty. I can't express my guilt." He sounded sincerely sorry. "I already accepted your apology. Now stoop giving me them," I said. I hardly ever forgave people, but Fang deserves this.

-At Practice-

When Fang walked in with me, I got a surprised glance from all of them (except Iggy of course). Iggy said, "Max, I know you're here, but why did everyone gasp?" "I brought Fang. We're now friends." I explained everything to the flock and they all decided it was fine. I pulled them aside (meaning Fang couldn't hear us) and told them my plan. They all nodded and agreed.

We played a few new songs and covers when I shared my plan. "So, I've been writing. And I decided that I needed another male vocalist other than Gazzy in this. So, um, do you want to go over the song with us, Fang? You don't have to, but I think it will work." This was a big deal. The band never did duets, and to accept Fang in quickly was weird for us. He nodded. "Okay, so um, let's start." I sat down at the piano and started to play.

**A/N: That was a long chapter! I went somewhere while in the middle of it, so I've been writing it since 4. I'm probably updating a lot on the weekend and not as much during the week because, well, I have school and am having a hard time with it because of other people. I don't want to bore you with my sob story, so I'll just do the SOTC.**

**Last SOTC: Give Me A Sign-Breaking Ben**

**This chapters SOTC:**

_**I swear that you don't have to go**_

_**I thought we could wait for the fireworks**_

_**I thought we could wait for the snow**_

_**To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt**_

_**I thought I could live in your arms  
>And spend every moment I had with you<br>Stay up all night with the stars  
>Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)<strong>_

_**Too late, I'm sure and lonely  
>Another night, another dream wasted on you<br>Just be here now against me  
>You know the words, so sing along for me, baby<strong>_

_**For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
>But you won't stop crying<br>This anniversary may never be the same  
>Inside I hope you know I'm dying<br>With my heart beside me  
>In shattered pieces that may never be replaced<br>And if I died right now you'd never be the same**_

**The end of the last chapter got messed up because I copy and paste the chorus when I type songs up and it pasted randomly at the end, so sorry about that! **

**Goodnight (I'm so tired)**

**-Maximumride732**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'll be posting a bunch of this and CinderMax today because my little sister and her friends are here and they scare me. Seriously. A bunch of seven year olds in MY ROOM while I'm home=unhappy me. They actually went through my clothes and found my Mitch Lucker memorial tee when I was at school (there were conferences at her school; so I had to go to prison while she sat around with her friends) and tried to hide it. It didn't work for them. Anyway, replies to reviews:**

**Neon (guest): I do see where you're coming with the band Drowning Demons from the Can You Feel My Heart (BMTH) line I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim. While I do have a BMTH poster on my wall along with the lyrics on my wall (on paper; I haven't painted my walls with chalkboard paint but I might be), but that's not how I got the name. Here's my process: my friend always says I'm violent like a demon when people trip me down stairs at school (it happens a lot and I usually grab their ankles so they fall too), and I decided if I'm ever in a band that will be part of the name. I then looked up verbs because it would have a better name with one, and I saw drowning on the list. I hope that answered your question. Also, to the rock element thing: That's why I wrote this- there aren't any Fanfics full of music I like, so I figured I'd write one. **

**QueenOfOlympus223: Sorry about the typos; I was typing this while I wasn't doing homework, going to my mom's friend's house (I hope that made sense), and doing whatever else, so I tried to type this fast. I am human (; Also, you got the SOTC (Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade) right. And I do love my music taste, so I'm glad you do too,**

**CodeBlue19: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: My initials aren't JP**

CHAPTER SIX

**Nudge POV: ****(I know, time for the motormouth)**

Max seemed so happy. I think that her and Fang would be totes adorbs together. Fang totally likes Max, but he just broke up with Lissa. And Max must like Fang because she accepted him, and now offered for us to do a duet with him. I've never heard Fang sing, and I hope it's good. Max said he was amazing. I hoped she was right. I wanted to play in the song, but it was just Max and Fang because Max can play the piano for it. I wondered if Fang played the piano or if he'd ever done a duet before. Maybe he and Lissa did them. I wonder if Lissa is in a band or can sing. Was her hair naturally red or dyed? Did she ever really love Fang? It's funny the way love works. It's like a hair straightener. You can be with it and use it without getting hurt, but if you got too close, it burns and hurts you. That's what Max said once. She loved Fang in freshman year. We weren't exactly friends with then, but I was friends with Iggy and Iggy was friends with Max, so we knew each other. Is that what happened to Max? She got too close to Fang and he hurt her? If so, I was going to kill him. And then revive him so he could do the duet with Max and apologize, obv. I wonder if dying hurts. I should ask someone dead. Wait, they're _dead. _Wow, Nudge, way to think. In Max's favorite book/movie series, Harry Potter, her favorite character, Sirius Black (yes I like Harry Potter too), said that dying was faster than falling asleep when Harry was supposed to be killed by Voldermort so that the Horcrux in him could die. I almost cried in the movie theater with Max. _Stop nerding out, Nudge. _Nerding out is when I become the old super-nerd loser me. Not that all nerds are losers. I just think that I'm cooler now and people don't make fun of me for being a nerd anymore. **(A/N: No offense to anyone with the nerd thing-I'm a total nerd. I just thought this was a Nudge-ish thing to say) **I snapped out of my daze when Max started to play the piano in Angel's music room. Her and Fang sounded great at the chorus when they sang together. Max is amazing at singing. I can sing, too, but I usually don't because Max is better and deserves the attention. I love playing the bass, too. When it plays the harmony over Gazzy's guitar and Max's rhythm guitar, it sounfs great. I'm hungry. I really love Chinese food, but I'm not picky. "Does everyone want Chinese?" I asked when Fang and Max finished their song. It sounded beautiful. I wish I could write songs like Max, but I can't. They all nodded and said yes. Yay! Food!

**Iggy POV:**

I don't know about Fang. I'm the only one who knows what he did to Max, and I've always hated him for it. How can Max trust him, and even sing a song with him? I didn't want to ruin Max's time, so I kept quiet. I hated not seeing and knowing what's going on. Sure, my ears worked better, but that doesn't help. The band always says they can be my eyes, but they won't always be there. **(He says this in School's Out Forever) **I hated remembering seeing. I had this eye problem that made me completely blind, and it _sucked. _I heard who I guessed was Fang and Max in the new song. Their voices harmonized perfectly. Nudge asked if we wanted to get Chinese, and I nodded and heard some 'yes's and I'm guessing that everyone nodded. Max handed me my windbreaker, and I could hear the band and Fang getting their coats and shoes. Nudge handed me my Vans, and I slipped my feet in them. I walked out of Ange's house easily, considering I've gone there so many songs. But I knew better than to trust Fang. On the way there, it was Max, Fang, and I in a car and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel in the other one. I asked Fang a few questions.

"Why were you mean to Max in high school?" I asked. I'd, of course, been waiting to, but I don't know how he'd take it. "I wanted to fit in, and the peer pressure from Lissa and all of her friends and the jocks got to me. It was a mistake I wish I never made. I nodded, and he said, "My turn." I nodded again. "How'd you get blind?" "Eye infection. Why did you date Lissa?" "She was popular, I needed friends. She pretended to care about me. Why do you like bombs?" "It's fun to blow things up." He asked me questions about cooking and how I met Max, and the car stopped. "We're here, Ig," Max's voice said from the front seat. I opened my door and climbed out, and then grabbed Max's arm for her to help me to the door. "Ug, Iggy? Why are you holding my arm?" Fang asked. My face got hot. So that's why her arm felt more muscle-y. I let go and Max grabbed my arm. The _real _Max, not Fang, may I add. I heard Nudge and started walking with Max. She led me to a chair and asked me if she needed to read the menu to me. "Nope, I already know," I said. I came here often with the guys and Nudge. In high school, I was dating Max's sister, Ella (that's how I met Max), but it didn't work out. We're still friends though. I heard a shrill voice near the door. "Nicky! How are you? Can we talk, alone?" I recognized the voice as Lissa's. Oh great, this was going to be good.

**Max's POV: **

I heard Lissa asking if she and "Nicky" could talk. Fang silently nodded. I could hear her saying something, and then she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. This made me really angry. Fang pushed her away and she looked hurt. Good. "Lissa, leave me alone. I'm sick of you showing up." She started to fake cry and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she practically screamed. Me being me, I walked over. "Are we having issues, Miss?" She must have thought I was a waitress, because she started to say in this nice and totally not Lissa voice "No, ma'am. I'm just- oh, it's _you._ What are you doing here?" She snarled the last part. "Uh, eating. We are in a restaurant, right? Now leave my friend alone." She tried to grab me and say something. Yeah, like she's stronger than me. I cracked her in the nose, and said, "Whoops, my hand slipped." She glared at me, and rushed out of the restaurant, her nose bleeding. I smirked.

**Fang POV: **

Why was Max defending me? I felt bad that she was she was doing all of this. I just fist bumped her. "Nice," I said. She was so beautiful. Her eyes, her sun-streaked hair, the way she held herself confidently, everything. I liked Max. I don't know, though. I just broke up with Lissa. I was confused over that, but I wasn't upset. Just angry.

We all ate, and Max drove back to the apartment so I could get my car. She put in the Restoring Force album. I smiled. It was just like Max to buy music the day it came out. She sang along with Identity Disorder. She said she liked Space Enough to Grow, Bones Exposed, You're Not Alone, and Identity Disorder best. They were all really good. When she pulled into the parking lot, it looked like she wanted to say something, but then she shut her mouth. She climbed out of the car, walked over to me, and hugged me. "Goodbye Fang. I'll text you about practice." I nodded. She waved at me as I pulled away, and I realized I felt genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

**A/N: So I should be posting more chapters tonight, and if not, tomorrow. I write a chapter of this, a chapter of CinderMax, and then alternate, so hopefully I can. Anyway- the SOTCs-**

**Last chapter-Three Cheers For Five Years-Mayday Parade**

**This chapter's song (there's a hint in the A/N at the beginning)-**

_**I'm scared to get close**_

_**And I hate being alone**_

_**I long for that feeling to not feel at all**_

_**The higher I get**_

_**The lower I sink**_

_**I can't drown my demons;**_

_**They know how to swim**_

**That's my favorite part of one of my favorite songs, so I hope people guess it! Plus, if you're stuck, just look in my A/N at the top.**

**Au revoir!**

**-Maximumride732**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I hope you haven't given up hope on me since I haven't updated since Friday. On Saturday, I had to clean my room, and that took five and a half hours (!) and then I went to my grandmother's house, which is my time for visiting with her. I updated CinderMax when I woke up. On Sunday, I had my martial arts class, and then it was Super Bowl Sunday (for any American football watchers), which is when my neighbors and grandfather come over. So that's why I couldn't update. **

**I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! There's also six inches of snow!**

**Replies to reviews: **

**Guest: Thanks! I'm trying to update more, and thanks for reading both of my fanfics!**

**QueenOfOlympus223: You got the SOTC right (Can You Feel My Heart-Bring Me the Horizon), and I'll probably edit it or something after I finish the story. **

**CodeBlue19: You got the SOTC too (Can You Feel My Heart-BMTH). I'm glad you like Iggy's POV, I'll probably put some other ones in soon. And you will find out the song that Max and Fang are singing, I actually do have a song in mind, so hopefully I can use it soon!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**-Maximumride732**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Lissa's POV: ****(did any of you see this coming?) **

When I walked into the Chinese restaurant, I wasn't _expecting _to see Nick there. And especially with that _freak _laughing next to him. I went over and talked to Nick when a waitress asked, "Miss, is there a problem?" I didn't want to say yes because then I might get kicked out or something, so I just turned around as I replied, "No" and then realized it was _her. _The one who ruined my relationship. I snarled as menacingly as I could. "What are _you _doing here?" She snarled back, probably as menacingly as me, "Eating. We're in a _restaurant. _Now leave my friend alone."

I grabbed her arm so that I could talk to her alone when I felt a really bad pain in my nose. Like when you get hit with a softball or a baseball really hard in the nose **(I don't know if this has ever happened to you-don't try it- it hurts. Softballs are NOT soft)**, and saw Max's fist going down to her side again. "Whoops, my hand slipped!" she said with faux surprise. I let go of her arm and ran out. _My nose hurts._

When I looked in my mirror outside, I saw my nose was bleeding and was turning a sickly green color **(I've never broken my nose, so this might be inaccurate)**. I turned on the stereo and One Direction started to play. **(Sorry if you like them- I don't really like them, AT ALL, so if you find Max's later remarks about them mean, than please say something. I respect their fans, but I don't like things the people in the band do) **I loved 1D, but only because Max hated them **(what a reason to like something :p ) **As I sang along to their new song, I thought of a plan. I was good at singing, right? I bet I could beat Max in that stupid competition that she and Nick were entering. I also bet that Brigid and some of my other friends would help me in my plan.

I had the perfect plan by the time I reached Brigid's apartment that I was staying in since Nick kicked me out. I invited JJ over, and her sister Ruby. We decided on the plan. I'd be singing, JJ's playing bass, Brigid can play guitar, and Ruby will play drums. Oh, and my plan? We're entering Battle of the Bands.

**Max POV:**

We had practice onstage where Battle of the Bands would be a week exactly. Fang's band, the Handled Grenade **(I have no idea how I got this- I was listening to the Grenade cover by Memphis May Fire and looked up verbs and saw handled, so now they have a name) **would be practicing today, and some other band that just joined the competition. We started the first song after setting up.

**(Lonely Girl-Tonight Alive- I'm using a lot of TA and Mayday Parade in this chapter)**

_Lonely girl you lost the only thing you loved  
>Nothing that you have is ever good enough<br>And I wont be the one to keep you safe  
>And I wont be the one who stays the same<em>

_You got a lot of nerve and  
>Looks like the tables turning<br>And now you're wishing me well like you miss me  
>You got a dirty tongue and<br>Looks like the damage done is forever  
>And it's a long time to miss me<br>Whoa oh  
>And it's a long time to miss me<br>Whoa oh_

_Lonely girl it looks like you are out of luck  
>Tell me how it feels to watch your friends give up<br>I was on your side  
>I stood by you<br>So go ahead and cry its just like you_

_You got a lot of nerve and  
>Looks like the tables turning<br>And now you're wishing me well like you miss me  
>You got a dirty tongue and<br>Looks like the damage done is forever  
>And it's a long time to miss me<br>Whoa oh  
>And it's a long time to miss me<br>Whoa oh_

_And I don't feel sorry for you  
>Sorry for you<br>Cos now the tables turning  
>And now the bridge is burning<br>It's coming crashing down  
>Crashing down<br>Over you, over you, over you, over you_

_You got a lot of nerve and  
>Looks like the tables turning<br>And now you're wishing me well like you miss me  
>You got a dirty tongue and<br>Looks like the damage done is forever  
>And it's a long time to miss me<br>Whoa oh  
>And it's a long time to miss me<br>Whoa oh no_

I looked over and nodded at the others, motioning them to start. Gazzy tapped Iggy's hand.

**(Off With Her Head- Icon for Hire)**

_I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again  
>My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in<br>This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me  
>They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy<em>

_How long until it starts to do me in  
>I can't give out what I'm not breathing in<br>I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged  
>My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death<em>

_Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this  
>Death is mine I know<br>Don't let go, don't let go  
>Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this<br>Death is mine I know  
>Don't let go, don't let go, savior<em>

_Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am  
>It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned<br>And I will ever linger on the edge  
>Unless you hear me<em>

_How long until it starts to do me in  
>I can't give out what I'm not breathing in<br>I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged  
>My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death<em>

_Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this  
>Death is mine I know<br>Don't let go, don't let go  
>Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this<br>Death is mine I know  
>Don't let go, don't let go, savior<em>

_Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this  
>Death is mine I know<br>Don't let go, don't let go  
>Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this<br>Death is mine I know  
>Don't let go, don't let go, save your own<em>

I knew the next song for us. I whispered 'only a memory' to them.

**(Only a Memory-also by Icon for Hire)**

_I can't help but close my eyes for life  
>And dream a different ending<br>That when I wake, I won't be so exhausted  
>And I will stop with my pretending<br>That I'm fine, I'm fine if I can fool myself tonight  
>And my lie will drown out all of yours<em>

_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take?  
>Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory<br>I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will think no more of you  
>Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity<em>

_You will bleed for what your hands have done  
>You can't outrun your ending<br>And I'll get well long before you let yourself  
>I may forgive you, but you never will<em>

_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take?  
>Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory<br>I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will think no more of you  
>Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity<em>

_And I told you, I told you, you had no right  
>How damaged you must be<br>Watch you panic, it's tragic, you'll carry this for life  
>You have my sympathy<em>

_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take?  
>Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory<br>I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will think no more of you  
>Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity<em>

_You're only a memory  
>This isn't my identity<em>

_You're only a memory  
>This isn't my identity (I will not bend)<br>You're only a memory (I will not break)  
>This isn't my identity (I will not bend)<br>You're only a memory (I will not break)  
>This isn't my identity (I will not bend)<br>You're only a memory (I will not break)  
>This isn't my identity (I will not bend)<br>You're only a memory (I will not break)  
>This isn't my identity (I will not bend)<br>You're only a memory (I will not break)  
>This isn't my identity<em>

We sang a few more songs, and then it was the Handled Grenade's time for practice. "This first song is an acoustic version of our song The Silence."

**(The Silence-Mayday Parade)**

_Torn in two she lies awake  
>The moon lights up the room like day<br>Another night she spends alone  
>Without his touch her skin so cold<em>

_The blood that's running through her veins  
>With every beat there's no escape<br>Lost in everything she trusts  
>Still can't seem to get enough<em>

_Even though the world she loved  
>It won't ever be the way it was<br>And his heart of stone left her's breaking._

_Every night she cries  
>And dies a little more each time<br>Say you love me  
>Nothing left inside<br>Say you love me  
>And the silence will set her free<em>

_Memories they take her back  
>Every moment fades to black<br>Every kiss and every taste  
>She wishes time would ease the pain<em>

_Even though the world she loved  
>It won't ever be the way it was<br>And her heart is weak her hands are shaking_

_Every night she cries  
>And dies a little more each time<br>Say you love me  
>Nothing left inside<br>Say you love me  
>And the silence will set her free<em>

_And every night she cries_

_I don't know if I'll ever make this right  
>Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness<br>And I'm so scared of this  
>I don't know if I'll ever make this right<br>Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness  
>And I'm so scared<em>

_Even though the world she loved  
>It won't ever be the way it was<br>And his heart of stone left her's breaking_

_Every night she cries  
>And dies a little more each time<br>Say you love me  
>Nothing left inside<br>Say you love me  
>And the silence will set her free<em>

_Every night she cries _

_Every night she cries__  
>And the silence will set her free<em>

"The next song is called With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear."

**(With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear-Sleeping With Sirens-yes Fang can scream/growl (I don't know if that's what everyone else calls it, but that's what I call it)**

_True friends lie underneath,  
>These witty words I don't believe<br>I can't believe a damn thing they say anymore  
>Lie! Liar, you'll pay for your sins<br>Now! Liar, I know all the places you've been_

_Forgiveness - this taste all but poisons my mouth  
>I scream but nothing, nothing will come out<br>You've gone too far_

_So tell me how does it feel, how does it feel to be like you?  
>I think your mouth should be quiet 'cause it never tells the truth<br>So tell me, so tell me why, why does it have to be this way?  
>Why can't things ever change?<em>

_Falling over and over again  
>Oh, why does it have to be this way?<em>

_From the place I was, to the place I am, to the place I want to be  
>For the mountains I've been climbing over and under and over<em>

_From the place that I was to the man I've become  
>I'll be there to see the tower you'll fall from<br>No, this kingdom isn't quite what it may seem  
>You're an illusion, you'll never be king<em>

_So tell me how does it feel, how does it feel to be like you?  
>I think your mouth should be quiet 'cause it never tells the truth<br>So tell me, so tell me why, why does it have to be this way?  
>Why can't things ever change?<em>

_Sometimes things are better left unsaid  
>But this time you'll get what you give<br>(True friends lie underneath,  
>These witty words I can't believe,<br>I can't believe a damn thing they say, anymore)_

_Come down, come down, come down from your tower  
>Come down, come down, come down from your tower<em>

_I know that for all my life, for all my strength  
>There is only one above who can judge me<br>All I am is yours, all I am is yours, I am yours!_

"For the next two songs, I need a female vocalist. They're covers, and I know someone who knows themm," Fang motioned to me, and I asked him what songs. He whispered them to me, and I nodded.

**(Hold On 'Till May-Pierce the Veil feat. Lindsey Stamey. Insult this song or the band and die. This is my favorite song ever (I have a lot of them))**

**(Max-bold italics Fang-italics)**

_She sits up high surrounded by the sun  
>One million branches and she loves every one<br>"Mom and dad, did you search for me?  
>I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"<em>

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
>I heard the train shake the windows<br>You screamed over the sound  
>And as we own this night<br>I put your body to the test with mine  
>This love was out of control<br>3-2-1 where did it go?_

_Now don't be crazy  
>Yes now of course you can stay here.<br>Been in a touring band for going on ten years.  
>"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."<br>I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel_

_Burned out  
>It gets you down,<br>We've all been there sometimes  
>But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again<em>

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
>I heard the train shake the windows<br>You screamed over the sound__** (over the sound)**__  
>And as we own this night<br>I put your body to the test with mine  
>This love was out of control<br>3-2-1 where did it go?_

_If I were you, I'd put that away  
>See, you're just wasted<br>And thinking about the past again  
>Darling you'll be okay<em>

_And she said,_

_**If you were me, you'd do the same  
>'Cause I can't take anymore<br>I'll draw the shades and close the door  
>Everything's not alright and I would rather...<strong>___

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
>I heard the train shake the windows<br>You screamed over the sound (__**over the sound)**__  
>And as we own this night<br>I put your body to the test with mine  
>This love was out of control<br>Tell me where did it go?_

**(If It Means a Lot to You-A Day To Remember)**

**(Fang-italics Max-bold italics both-underlined italics**

_And hey darling,  
>I hope you're good tonight.<br>And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.  
>Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.<br>Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
>'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing<em>

_La, la la la, la la la,  
>Till everyone is singing<em>

_If you can wait till I get home,  
>Then I swear to you that we can make this last.<br>(La la la)  
>If you can wait till I get home,<br>Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
>Well it might be for the best.<em>

_**And hey sweetie,  
>Well I need you here tonight,<br>And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
>Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.<br>I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
>But I know you can't come home till they're singing<strong>_

_**La, la la la, la la la,  
><strong>__Till everyone is singing.  
><em>_La, la la la, la la la.___

_If you can wait till I get home,  
>Then I swear to you that we can make this last.<br>(La la la)  
>If you can wait till I get home,<br>Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
>Well it might be for the best.<em>

_**You know you can't give me what I need.  
>And even though you mean so much to me,<br>I can't wait through everything,  
><strong>__Is this really happening?  
>I swear I'll never be happy again.<br>And don't you dare say we can just be friends.  
>I'm not some boy that you can sway.<br>__We knew it'd happen eventually.___

_La, la la la, la la la,  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>La, la la la, la la la,  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>__La, la la la, la la la  
>(If you can wait till I get home)<br>Now everybody's singing.  
>La, la la la, la la la,<br>(Then I swear we can make this last)  
>Now everybody's singing.<em>

_La, la la la, la la la,  
>(If you can wait till I get home)<br>Now everybody's singing.  
>La, la la la, la la la,<br>(Then I swear we can make this last)  
>Now everybody's singing.<br>La_

We all got off of the stage and were waiting to hear the new band. They were called the Red-Headed Wonders, because apparently they were all red heads. They got on stage, and my breath left me. It was Lissa and her old posse, Brigid, Ruby, and JJ. JJ was nice turned evil, and now apparently she was a red head. Great. They started to play a bunch of covers of Taylor Swift and Kelly Clarkson **(Once again-I have nothing against them. I'm not a pop person and my little sister likes them, so I got the names off of her). **They only played covers, and they sucked, too. I knew what Lissa was doing. Trying to ruin my time. Well, you can't only play covers in the competition. You can play duets, original songs, and one cover at most. We only had a week. Our setlist of five songs was ready. I was singing the duet with Fang, Misery Business, Lonely Girl, Only a Memory, and Gazzy was doing a cover of Stomach Tied In Knots by SWS. We were ready. Her band wasn't.

-**(please don't hate me) **time skip to day of Battle of the Bands-

The week was really uneventful. Nudge and Angel said they were getting me ready there. I changed into sweats and my OM&M hoodie. I put my Mitch Lucker memorial tee and leggings with a zipper on the side in my bag. That's what I was going to wear. I climbed into my car and started to play Suicide Silence. I knew how to scream, which was unusual, but I liked it. I was at You Only Live Once on the Black Crown album when I stopped at the traffic light. I saw a teen, probably sixteen years old, fly past the stop sign. The last thing I remember was the headlights of a car, and thinking, _you only live once. _Then, as the car hit me and I lost consciousness, I prayed, _Lord, please don't let me have the same fate as Mitch Lucker. Please, Mitch's angel, anyone, save me._ Then I blacked out completely.

**A/N: I actually got all shaky and started crying that while I wrote. I know what's going to happen, but this is sad! That's why I had the Suicide Silence thing in it. This was a plot twist for you! I'll hopefully update today, but please don't kill me for this. Please!**

**Last song's SOTC: Can You Feel My Heart-BMTH**

**This song's SOTC:**

_**Choke, tried to wash you down with something strong  
>Dry but the taste of blood remains (of blood remains)<br>Cold, empty mattresses and falling stars  
>My, how they start to look the same<strong>_

_**So keep in happiness  
>And torture me while I tell you,<br>"Let's go in style"  
>A million hooks around<br>A million ways to die  
>Darling, it's cold outside<strong>_

_**No, no more eyes to see the sun (to see the sun)  
>You slide into bed while I get drunk<br>Slow conversations with a gun  
>Mean more than I've ever said to anyone, anyone<strong>_

**Off to sled for a while!**

**-Maximumride732**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wish that someone had reviewed my last chapter before I posted this, because it was a major plot twist. But no one did, so I can't reply to any reviews. Anyway, I get my evil from the best, John Green and Veronica Roth. I'm so nice. **

**Disclaimer: I. Hate. These. And. My. Name. Is. (Not). James. Patterson.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Fang POV: **

It was half an hour before the competition. I was waiting in the dressing rooms. "Fang? Have you seen or heard from Max? She's not here." That's when I knew something was wrong. Max is never late, and Nudge wasn't talking much. I went outside to the Drowning Demons. "What do you mean? Max has to be here?" We were all panicking. What was going on? Where was Max? We were still talking when Iggy's phone rang. "I'll be back," he said, and went into a separate room.

**Iggy POV: **

My phone rang while we were searching for Max. I walked into the dressing room. "Hello?" "Hello," an unknown voice said. "Do you know Maximum Ride?" Relief flooded me temporarily. "Yes, I'm her best friend. Who is this?" "This is the police department. Maximum's body has been found." I froze. _Her body? Was she dead? _"What do you mean, her _body_?" "She's been in an accident. A driver who was texting hit her. I'm sorry." At this point I was practically yelling. "Is she alive? Where is she? Oh, I have to see her!" I was panicking, a lot. Who wouldn't be? "She's in a coma right now, indefinitely. She's in the Lincoln Hospital." "Thanks," I said shakily. "I'll be right there." I hung up. How could this have happened to Max, of all people? I didn't get it. I ran out. "We have to go to the hospital!" I shouted. "Max was in an accident and might not wake up!" We all ran towards the exit, Nudge guiding me through the unfamiliar territory. We piled into Nudge and Fang's cars. I didn't want anything to happen to Max. She didn't deserve this.

**Nudge POV:**

I practically speeded to the hospital. Max might not wake up? I couldn't imagine Max, so full of life and originality, gone forever. I was crying the whole way there. What if I never got to tell my best friend goodbye? That stupid saying 'only the good die young'? That had to be fake. Max was too strong to die. It wasn't possible. She couldn't.

**Gazzy POV:**

I was in the back next to Angel, who was bawling. I was trying to stay strong, but tears were streaming down my face. Max, hurt? She was like a sister to me. Max was like a mother to all of us, and she was too special to die. It wasn't fair. If Max died, all of us would be lost. "Oh, Max, please be okay," I whispered.

**Angel POV:**

I couldn't even think. I was shaking, bawling, and praying. _Please, let Max be okay. She's my best friend. I need her. We all do. Please. _This was unfair. Why couldn't it be Lissa or Brigid, someone who was mean? I feel bad thinking that, but it was what I thought. It wasn't fair!

**Fang POV: **

This couldn't be happening. My whole body was numb. Max wasn't ready to die. She never got to get married, have kids, get a record deal like we all knew she would someday. I know I'm known for being stoic and the one who doesn't cry, but I was crying, tears leaking down my face. I had to tell Max what she meant to me.

We got to the hospital. "Where's Maximum Ride?" Gazzy asked. The receptionist said, "Room 628." We piled into the elevator. We got to the room, and there I saw Max. Beautiful, perfect Max. Her body was practically all in casts. Both of her arms and one of her legs were, and her head was wrapped. A heart monitor was attached to her, and it wasn't as fast as usual.

I don't know how much time passed. None of the others wanted to leave, but eventually it was just Iggy and I. "I'll let you guys have some alone time," he said. "I'll be in the food court." I nodded. I sat in the chair next to her bed. "Oh, Max, I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. Please wake up. I like you, Max. And now I might never tell you that. I hope you can hear me, wherever you are now." I was holding her hand. I hoped she could hear me. I started to sing my part of the duet she wrote.

**(Let Me Go-Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger) **

_You came back to find I was gone  
>And that place is empty,<br>Like the hole that was left in me  
>Like we were nothing at all<br>It's not what you meant to me  
>Thought we were meant to be<em>

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<em>

_I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye  
>Set it all on fire<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go_

I couldn't sing Max's part. It was her's, and I knew it would be too painful to sing. I remembered Max's favorite music video, and it put how I felt now.

**(Stay by Mayday Parade. Watch the music video if you haven't)**

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now  
>Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me<br>And it's taken me to somewhere new  
>If you believe that everything's alright<br>You won't be all alone tonight  
>And I'd be blessed by the light of your company<br>Slowly lifting me to somewhere new_

_Oh can you tell I haven't slept very well since the last time that we spoke  
>You said, please understand if I see you again don't even say hello<br>Please_

_What a night it is  
>When you live like this<br>And you're comin' up beneath the clouds  
>Don't let me down<br>Oh, the wall's still there I just don't know what to do with it now  
>You know I still can't believe we both did some things<br>I don't even wanna think about  
>Just say you love me and I'll say I'm sorry<br>I don't want anybody else to feel this way  
>No, no, no<em>

_Oh can you tell I haven't slept very well since the last time that we spoke  
>I said, please understand I've been drinkin' again and all I do is hope<br>Please_

_Stay Please stay_

_I'll admit I was wrong about everything  
>Cuz I'm high and I don't wanna come down<br>All the fun that we had on your mothers couch  
>I don't even wanna think about<br>I'm not strong enough for the both of us  
>What was I supposed to do?<br>You know I love you  
>Ohhh<em>

_Please stay stay stay_

I sat, just looking at Max. Eventually Iggy returned, and we just sat there in silence. Iggy left around three in the morning when his friend picked him up, and I fell asleep, still holding Max's hand.

**Max's POV:**

I hated this feeling. I could hear, feel, and think, but I couldn't open my eyes, speak, or move. Everyone came in and talked to me. I heard Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge leave. Iggy said he'd give Fang and I some alone time, which I would've snorted at, if I could. Fang told me he liked me. I wanted to tell him that I felt the same way. What if I never got out of this stupid coma? He sang his part of Let Me Go, and his voice broke a bit. He sang Stay, and I could practically feel him thinking about the video where the girl tried to commit suicide, died, and got revived. I tried to squeeze his hand, but nothing happened. Iggy came in for a while, and then leave. I hated not knowing the time and not knowing if it's been a day or a week. I couldn't remember what time it was when I almost died. I hoped I wasn't dying. That would suck. I knew I'd have to wake up. I have to. I heard the nurses talking. In six months, if I was still in a coma, my parents could make them pull the plug to the machines keeping me alive. Jeb and Mom. Jeb left, came back, left, and came back through my childhood, all because he didn't know if he was ready to be a father. I think that Mom would let me die. They had to know I was still alive, right? And what about Ella? My little sister would be crushed if I died, right? She had to see me. That's when I realized-my family wasn't here yet. They were coming back from New York today. Maybe they'd be here tomorrow. If I was here tomorrow. Hopefully I was. That's all I had-hope. I couldn't even have music. Or food.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It wasn't that long, but it should have longer chapters. **

**Last chapter's SOTC: Have Faith In Me- A Day To Remember **

**This chapter's SOTC:**

_**Father, father, tell me where have you been?  
>Its been hell not having you here<br>I've been missing you so bad  
>And you don't seem to care<br>When I go to sleep at night, you're not there  
>When I go to sleep at night, do you care?<strong>_

_**Do you even miss us?  
>Your bottle's your mistress<br>I need to know, I need to know**_

_**Why are you walking away?  
>Was it something I did?<br>Did I make a mistake cause  
>I'm trying to deal with the pain<br>I don't understand this, is this how it is?  
>I will try to understand<strong>_

**Bye!**

**-Maximumride732**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have off school. Again. The weather here is crazy! Anyway, I didn't update yesterday because I had EIGHT pages of this math study guide (I'm not saying what math I'm in, because even if I am a year ahead in math, I don't need everyone to know about my age) and this English thing. Ugh. Anyway, replies to reviews:**

**QueenOfOlympus223: Yeah, the song was I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket by PTV, not Have Faith In Me by ADTR. I have my other FanFic, CinderMax, and that was the SOTC for it. Sorry. Also, sorry I almost made you cry! I wanted it to be different than other stories so added a major plot twist. But I didn't kill Max. Yet. **

**CodeBlue19: Yeah, Let Me Go is a great song-I got the new Avril album the day it came out because I heard it before the album came out. I guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out if Max wakes up!**

**Guest: Sorry if I use the same music as other people, it's what I listen to… I'll check out the bands you recommended and use them if I like it! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Maximum Ride. Or Pierce the Veil. Or Of Mice & Men. Or John Green. Or anything else that I used from real life (bands, books etc.)**

**-Maximumride732**

**Fang POV:**

It's been two months since Max went into a coma. Two months. It's felt like an eternity, though. On the third day she was in her coma, I brought Max her iPod full of music. I know that she can hear it when I play Pierce the Veil. She hasn't showed any signs of waking up, but she must be having a hard time, because one day when I came she was crying, and wouldn't stop. I hope she comes back soon. I never realized how much I liked her until I couldn't tell her anymore. We all realized how much we need Max. Nudge doesn't talk as much, in fact, hardly at all. Iggy keeps throwing stuff at his walls, and when I went over the other day with the rest of Max's band (we've gotten way closer), he was screaming, "My life sucks. I need my best friend back!" It broke my heart, really, to see everyone in pain, and I missed Max so, so much. Angel cries when she sees Max. Gazzy is trying to be strong, but even I can't be strong in this.

When I went to the hospital, I was worried. There were three nurses in Max's room. I hoped this was a good sign. "Are you here to visit Maximum Ride, sir?" one nurse asked. I looked at her and nodded silently. "She moved her hand today. Well, three fingers, but that is improvement. She might wake up in the next two months or so, but it could be a one-time thing." They filed out, and I felt relief fill me. "You're coming back, huh, Max?" I asked her. I knew she'd reply sarcastically if she could. My heart broke looking at her. She was as pale as death, her hair was matted, and there were many tubes going into her through IVs. I knew she would have hated that, but she still looks beautiful to me. I sat down and realized I forgot her iPod in my apartment. "Well, Max," I started, like I always did. She always knew what was going on, I think. "Iggy is having a really hard time without his best friend. He said life sucks without you. "He's coming after Nudge picks your parents up at the airport. They decided to stay longer because they didn't want to see their beautiful daughter like this, which is ridiculous in my opinion. The flock is coming with Iggy, too. They all miss you loads.

"I forgot your iPod at my apartment, but I'm not going to go get it, so I'll just sing to you. I miss having you sing with me, Max." I started to sing Hold On 'Till May, the first song we sang together in the Battle of the Bands practice. The competition was postponed, seeing as two of the four bands were waiting for Max.

**(Hold On 'Till May-Pierce the Veil- If you've heard the acoustic version with only Vic, that's what it sounds like.)**

_She sits up high surrounded by the sun  
>One million branches and she loves every one<br>"Mom and dad, did you search for me?  
>I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"<em>

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
>I heard the train shake the windows<br>You screamed over the sound  
>And as we own this night<br>I put your body to the test with mine  
>This love was out of control<br>3-2-1 where did it go?_

_Now don't be crazy  
>Yes now of course you can stay here.<br>Been in a touring band for going on ten years.  
>"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."<br>I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel_

_Burned out  
>It gets you down,<br>We've all been there sometimes  
>But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again<em>

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
>I heard the train shake the windows<br>You screamed over the sound (over the sound)  
>And as we own this night<br>I put your body to the test with mine  
>This love was out of control<br>3-2-1 where did it go?_

_If I were you, I'd put that away  
>See, you're just wasted<br>And thinking about the past again  
>Darling you'll be okay<em>

_And she said,_

_"If you were me, you'd do the same  
>'Cause I can't take anymore<br>I'll draw the shades and close the door  
>Everything's not alright and I would rather..."<em>

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
>I heard the train shake the windows<br>You screamed over the sound (over the sound)  
>And as we own this night<br>I put your body to the test with mine  
>This love was out of control<br>Tell me where did it go?_

I felt someone squeeze my hand when I finished it. I looked down and saw that Max's hand was in mine. "Good job, Max. I hope this means you're on your way to waking up." I really hoped. She squeezed my hand again, which I think was a yes. I started singing one of Max's favorite songs, Second and Sebring by Of Mice & Men.

**(Second & Sebring-OM&M. ****Just imagine it's all sung without screaming)**

**Just think that it's like an acoustic version without the screaming.)**

_I believe it's time for me to be famous  
>And out of place.<br>I believe it's time for me to move for forward  
>When I break through.<br>When I break through.  
>When I break through.<br>When I break through._

_This time I'll make you  
>Proud to see me over come on day light.<br>Proud of who you raised.  
>Your shelter, your peacefulness.<br>So this time I'll make you proud._

_Proud of who you raised up.  
>You know that I will always be here 'til the end.<em>

_Come back so I can say thank you for this.  
>Home cooked meals and a place to rest<br>My troubled head when you're away.  
>I've passed the test, I've earned an A,<br>Not just in school, but in life.  
>You'll always be right by my side<br>To help me show hope to all  
>That are lost and sick in this dying world.<br>I'll use the love you left behind,  
>I'll change their minds, I'll change their minds.<em>

_I hope, I hope you smile  
>When you look down on me.<br>I hope you smile._

_This can't, we won't know.  
>I hope that I make you proud.<em>

_This is not what it is, only baby scars.  
>I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side.<br>This is not what it is, only baby scars.  
>I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side.<em>

_This is not what it is, only baby scars.  
>I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side.<em>

I just looked at her, but nothing happened. I heard my stomach growling, and realized I hadn't eaten anything all day. I heard Iggy and the others in the hallway. I stood up, kissed Max's forehead, and whispered, "Goodbye for now, Max. I hope that you wake up soon." They came in, and I said, "I'm going to get food. Max is moving her fingers and squeezed my hand. Hopefully she can wake up within the next two months." The flock put small smiles on. I knew they were happy and were smiling, but it was hard for them to. I went out to leave them some time alone.

**Max POV:**

I heard the nurses talking about my slim chance of survival. I needed to wake up. I had things and people to live for. I need to do things before I die. One of the female nurses said, "Her family called. Her father said he doesn't want her to live on machines. Her mother was in hysterics and couldn't say anything, and her little sister doesn't get any say in whether or not Maximum stays hooked to the machines." I felt tears leaking out of my eyes. That was the only thing I could do. Cry. I needed to show Jeb. I couldn't believe he didn't want to keep me alive. Even if we don't get along, he's my _father. _I think I'm getting stronger. One of the nurses was switching my IV. Ow, was this necessary? I moved my fingers, using all of my strength, and it must have worked. They made a huge deal about it. Later, when Fang walked in, he told me how everyone was doing. This stupid coma made Iggy think his life sucked. I felt terrible. It was all my fault. He sang to me, and I squeezed his hand. This wasn't fair. All I could do was cry and use one of my hands. They had taken the casts off, seeing as I healed and they were only sprains, except for my snapped right ankle. After a while, I heard his stomach growl. He said goodbye and kissed my forehead. I felt my stomach do a little flip. I wanted to be able to wake up and tell him my feelings. But, as I learned in my favorite book, The Fault In Our Stars, the world is not a wish granting factory. I heard the door open again, and many people walked in. I heard Nudge talking, so I figured it was the flock and my family. I felt a hand grab mine. "Max! Oh, my gosh, this is terrible!" I heard Ella's voice say before she broke down. I squeezed her hand, and she cried more. I felt my mom next to Ella, just holding on to my arm for support. "Oh, my beautiful Max, wake up! I'm back, and I'm not leaving. I wish I could've been here sooner, but Jeb didn't let me come back." I wanted to hug my mom and smell her homemade cookie smell she carried everywhere. I missed my family. The flock talked to me for a while, and then Fang came back. "Hello," he said. Ella growled. "What are _you _doing here? You were so mean to Max. Go away." She was trying to sound venomous, but since she was crying, it didn't work. I squeezed her hand again. Fang didn't say anything. Then Nudge started to talk. "Fang is our friend now. He comes every day, and Max helped him find out his girlfriend was cheating on him. They were even working on a duet before the accident." Nudge wasn't as talkative after my accident. I wish I could hear her blabbering again. Everyone left but Fang after a while. I heard my mom say something to him, and he said, "Of course." I realized I could smile, too, and did. My mom rushed over, hugged me again, and whispered, "I'll be back, Max. Wake up soon." That's when I realized something: Jeb wasn't here at all.

-Time skip to three days later-

I could feel myself getting stronger, and I'd been in this therapy that made me stronger. I was getting better.

When I woke up in my mind, I saw this bright light. _Was I dying? I thought I was healing. _That's when I realized: it was a light on the ceiling. Meaning my eyes were open. I was awake. I knew that Fang would be here soon, so I closed my eyes like I was still in the coma. He didn't know I'd gotten stronger, and I wanted to surprise everyone. I hoped I could talk, too, but I think even being able to open my eyes felt so nice. I hoped this would make Iggy's life stop sucking, turn Nudge back to a motormouth, and make Angel and Gazzy happy again. I heard the door click open, then shut. "Hey," Fang said. I decided to test my voice. "Hey," I said hoarsely. I could talk! I heard Fang gasp, and then run over. "Max? Is that really you?" He looked really happy. I looked at him, and saw he was _crying. _I made Fang cry. He looked into my eyes, and smiled through the tears that were streaming down his face. I hope they were happy tears. I tried to sit up. I guess my waking up didn't include being able to sit up. Fang supported my back so I could get in a sitting position.

That's when the flock rushed in, tackling me in hugs. And I knew that we'd all be okay.

**A/N: I couldn't take Max being in a coma. That's why there was this major time skip. I was impatient. But, was it okay? I know it was short, but my mom is taking me to the library and the mall. I found that funny-I have off because the roads are covered in ice and snow and my mom is taking me to the mall. **

**Last chapter's SOTC: A Trophy Father's Trophy Son-Sleeping With Sirens**

**This chapter's SOTC: **

_**Nobody prays for the heartless.  
>Nobody gives another penny for the selfish.<br>You're learning how to taste what you kill now.  
>Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace.<br>Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas.**_

_**What if I can't forget you?  
>I'll burn your name into my throat.<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you.  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces?<br>None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.**_

_**Just give her back to me.  
>You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need.<strong>_

_**So, baby, what if I can't forget you?  
>(What if I can't forget you?)<br>Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall,  
>And just throw, oh no.<br>You can't just throw me away.**_

_**So, what if I can't forget you?  
>I'll burn your name into my throat.<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you.  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces?<br>What if I don't even want to?**_

**Sorry I put so many lines, but the last two are my favorite, and I had to include them.**

**Review please! Bye!**

**-Maximumride732 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! And it's Friday! Anyway, I want my readers' input. If I wrote a new story (Maximum Ride) with wings, would you read it? I have a little summary, so I'll put it here, too.**

**When the flock broke up in STWAOES (Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports), they never got back together. Max found Dr. Martinez and Ella with Nudge and Angel, and had stayed there ever since. Now, when Max is a senior, what happens when there's two new students at her high school? **

**Tell me what you think-I'll put this on CinderMax, too. Also, I might start some Harry Potter or Percy Jackson FF soon. Tell me what you think! **

**Replies to reviews:**

**QueenOfOlympu223: You got the SOTC (Caraphernelia by PTV). You must have a good music taste, too. Thanks for saying you liked it. Also, why else would I make Max come out of a coma within three (or two, I can't remember) chapters? I'M BRINGING ON THE FAX. **

**Rachelmccloskey06 (sorry if I spelled that wrong): Awh, I'm sorry I made you cry. I hope it wasn't out of sadness. And here's your update!**

**Guest: What makes you think I'm a child? Hahaha, but I'm updating.**

**CodeBlue19: I know, I was pretty excited to wake her up myself. And yeah, I'm not a huge Jeb fan, and I thought I'd say that he didn't want her on life support. I forgot what it was called, that's why I said keeping her alive on machines :p. And yes, the SOTC is Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I'm not old. I'm not a man. Goodbye. **

CHAPTER TEN (I THINK)

**Max POV:**

So, even though I was awake, the stupid hospital made me stay here for a week. I hate hospitals. A lot. Plus, the smell of antiseptic made me want to hurl. Everyone visited me every day. Well, almost every one. Jeb hadn't been here. I don't understand why he was upset that I woke up. Well, I think he was upset. It made sense, in a way. I never got along with him. He left too much, and he was hardly here to raise Ella and I. He went on these trips by himself all the time, and it gets on my nerves. It seems he was on another 'trip'.

Fang and the flock visit a lot, too. Ella is really close to the flock, and I think she likes Iggy. Then again, my little junior sister had liked Iggy since she was in seventh grade when I became friends with him. It was kind of cute, really.

It's been three days since I woke up. Fang has been here almost nonstop, but he actually goes home, unlike when I was in the coma. It was sweet, and I enjoyed having him around when my mom had work, Ella had school, or the flock did… whatever it is that they do. I couldn't wait to get out of this prison.

Today, it was just me and Fang for the day. I don't know if you want to call us dating or not, I mean, it's not like we could actually go on a _date, _but it was kind of obvious that we liked each other. I mean, my mom took him outside into the hall yesterday and talked to him. After she left, I asked him what it was about. "She said that if I hurt you, I was going to be sorry. You have a pretty protective mom, but she's amazing. I wish I could have a mom like yours." That's when I realized I never hear about his family.

"Hey, Fang?" I asked him. He looked at me. "What?" he asked. I didn't know how to say this. "So, um, is there a reason you never mention your family?" He stiffened slightly. "It's okay. I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me," I said quickly, feeling guilty. He shrugged. "Well, I guess if you really want to know, I can tell you. After all, if you're my girlfriend, I should tell you." I was a bit shocked. _Girlfriend? _I felt happy when I heard that. It was like being on a cloud, but you could see and it wasn't wet. "So, um, girlfriend?" I asked. That's me: Maximum Ride, queen of subtly. He turned bright red. "Well, uh, uh," I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. I laughed even more. "Yes, Fang, that was a yes. Anyway, your family?" He nodded. "Well, it's just my mom. When I was ten, I found out my mom, Anne, had been cheating on my dad for two years. I told my dad, Jack, ruining my family. My dad was in the Marines, and got sent off soon after that, and got killed in Afghanistan. I'm proud of him, though. He took a bullet for his best friend. My mom was still dating the guy she cheated on my dad with, Jeb. She started to verbally abuse me. It's terrible. She was telling me I was the fault my father died, that she wouldn't care if I died, and that Chloe, my little sister, was going to live in a broken home because of me. Then she started to physically abuse me. I would have bruises in the shapes of fingerprints on my arms for all of junior high and high school. I fell into this bottomless pit of depression. BY the time I was a senior, I was ready to run away. But I didn't, for Chloe's sake. I stayed for her. I protect her from my mom and Jeb, who also abused me. That's why I never told you about my family, and why I still live with my mom. I'm saving Chloe." By the end hearing that, I realized I had tears streaming down my face. To my astonishment, so did Fang. He whispered something I just barely heard. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I asked, "Why? Fang, it will be okay." He just shook his head. "No, Max, I found out something about you the other day. When I met your dad. He was so upset to see me." That's when everything clicked. Fang's mom had cheated on his dad with someone named _Jeb. _"Fang, what's Jeb's last name?" He looked me in the eyes and said, "Batchelder. I'm sorry, Max." I was so angry. So those _trips _my father took, he was really cheating on Mom with _Fang's mom? _That was disgusting. Then I stood up and ran up to the desk. "I'm leaving." The nurse looked at me. "Well, I'm not allowed to let you leave." I just sprinted out, Fang following on my heels. I got outside. Luckily, I was already changed in my Mitch tee and OM&M hoodie with sweats. "Crap," I said. "I don't have a car." Fang just smiled. "I do. Let's go. I think I can find Jeb." I found his car and got in the passenger seat.

-At Anne's house-

Fang unlocked the door, put a finger to his lips, telling me to be silent, and motioned for me to follow him. I walked inside. This lady in her mid-forties walked out, and Fang ushered me to hide upstairs. I sat on the steps, where I could see them but they couldn't see me. The lady sneered. "Where have you been? I needed you yesterday. You worthless kid," she spat, and hit Fang. I gasped. "You're the reason that your father is dead, you worthless piece of crap," she said. She started to hit him more. She started to kick him, when I ran out and screamed, "Stop hurting him!" I was desperate. I could see blood on Fang's forehead, and realized his head hit a sharp corner of the wall. The lady, who I assume is Anne, smiled. "Stop what, honey?" I sneered at her. "Stop playing innocent. I saw you." Anne looked scared. "J-Jeb, come out here! I need help!" That's when my heart stopped. "Fang, why are you" he stopped when he saw me. "Max, I can explain" he started. "Explain what? That you cheated on Mom? That your little 'trips' weren't to have a vacation, but to come here and cheat on your wife with my boyfriend's mother? You're sick. I cannot believe you!" I started crying. By this time, Fang had stood up and had a towel over his forehead. I leaned on him for support, and he wrapped his arm that wasn't holding the towel to his head around me. "Let's go, Max," he said. I nodded. "Wait," I said. "We need to bring your sister. She's not safe here." He nodded and got Chloe, an adorable nine year old. I saw bruises on her arms, and almost cried. We all went outside and into his car. "Fang, I'm so sorry. You and Chloe can stay in my apartment, I have two small rooms that have nothing in them. Let's go to my mom's right now. I have to tell her." Fang tensed. "Don't worry, it will all be okay." He nodded and turned on a song I recognized as one he sang to me when I was in a coma.

**(Face Down- the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Make sure to look at the lyrics!)**

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's goin' down<em>

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>Every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down<em>

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
>Say you're right again, heed my lecture<em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
>She said, I finally had enough<br>Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
>She said, I finally had enough<em>

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again<em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
>She says, I finally had enough<em>

I realized that the song was about a girl being abused by her boyfriend, but I also see how Fang relates to it. We listened to Mayday Parade the rest of the way. When we got to the driveway, I saw my mom was already home, and Ella was, too. I grabbed his hand after we got out of the car. I opened the door. My mom never locks the door, considering we were in the middle of nowhere, Arizona. "Mom?" I asked. She ran to me. "Max? You aren't supposed to be here! You should be at the hospital!" I shrugged. "Uh, Mom, I have some news for you. Well, Fang and I do." My mom looked at me. "Max, please tell me you're not pregnant!" I laughed. Ella walked out. "What? Max is pregnant?" "NO!" I screamed. "Mom, it's about Jeb." She looked at me. "What about Jeb?" she asked. We sat down on the couch (it was a big couch, okay?) and I started. Fang and I told her all about Jeb cheating. We hadn't mentioned how he abused Fang. We'd tell her after she lets the rest sink in. She and Ella were pale, and Ella was crying. "How could he? Max, how did you find out?" "Fang," I answered. "He told me about how his mom cheated on his dad with a guy named Jeb. They both verbally and physically abused Fang, and he stayed to protect his little sister. My mom finally saw Chloe. "Is she-" my mom started. "No, she's Fang's father's, not Jeb's, but she wasn't safe there." My mom saw the bruises on Fang and Chloe, and the cut on Fang's forehead. "Well, I'll be getting divorced, I guess. Thank you both for telling me. Now, Fang, Chloe, come get cleaned up," she said, motioning to their bruises and cuts. They nodded. "Don't worry, Chloe, my Mommy is a vet and can fix you up," I said. She started bouncing and asking questions about animals, her red curls bouncing. She had freckles, green eyes, and red curls. She reminded me of a young Ginny Weasly in Harry Potter, and was adorable.

After Mom disinfected and bandaged their cuts, she started to make….. CHOCOLATE-CHIP COOKIES! And ordered pizza for dinner. She started talking to Fang at dinner. "So, Fang, how are you holding up with everything?" He shrugged and said, "I've been dealing with abuse since junior high. I'm used to it by now. I'm just glad that I've gotten the worst of it, and not Chloe." My mom smiled, and I knew she thought that was sweet that he cared for Chloe so much. I thought so, too. Ella, who had been crying since I told them about Jeb, spoke up. "So, are you and Max a thing now, Fang?" she asked. Ella got her subtly from me. Fang replied, "I guess you could say we're a 'thing' if you want, Ella," putting air quotes around 'thing'. After we all ate pizza and cookies (yum!), Fang, Chloe, and I were about to leave when my phone went off.

_A million hooks around a million ways to die_

_Darlin' let go inside_

_It will be alright_

_But last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables_

_Almost fought-_

I cut off my new ringtone. "Hello?" "Max, let me explain" Crap. I should have looked at Caller I.D on my phone. "What do you want, Jeb? To say you're sorry? Too late. You left Mom and Ella broken hearted. And I'm really angry. If I ever see your face again, you better run, because I'm going to break it. Good riddance," I practically shouted, shutting the phone off. I gave Mom and Ella one more hug. "I'll visit tomorrow," I said. I was so angry at Jeb, and wanted to make sure he never set foot in this house again. "If Jeb comes, deadbolt the door and call me, okay? He doesn't have a key to the deadbolt." Mom nodded. "See you tomorrow, Max, Fang, and Chloe," she sniffled. Ella said in a thick voice, "See you tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I looked at Mom. "Maybe Ella wants to visit soon and stay at my apartment sometime?" I asked. I knew not today, her and Ella needed each other. She nodded. I waved again, and we piled into Fang's car. He drove to my apartment, and I realized they didn't have anything with them. "Crap. Uh, maybe we can go back tomorrow? Until then, Chloe can wear one of my tees as a nightshirt, and Iggy keeps some clothes here for him and Gaz when the flock all stay over, so you can borrow those, Fang," I said. I gave Chloe a purple tee that looked really long, and Fang got some sweats and a plain black tee. I showed them the extra rooms. They both went into their rooms, and I got ready to go to bed. I gave Chloe and Fang each a toothbrush and brushed Chloe's hair. Sure, I didn't do my hair, but I can still brush Chloe's. After Chloe went to bed, Fang and I sat on the couch and watched Adventure Time **(I don't watch Adventure Time often, but it's funny)**. Fang wrapped his arm around me, and I guess I used him as a pillow, because the next thing I know, I'm asleep.

In my dream, I was falling through nothingness. I was screaming. Suddenly I snapped out wings. That's when I saw them. The weird half-wolf half-human things. "_Erasers," _I snarled. They had guns aimed at me. I dive-bombed and went to the bottom of the cliff. There was an ocean. The flock, and Fang (who's included in the flock now) were all at it. Suddenly, these scientists in white lab coats came out, and we all did an up-and-away. I felt a sharp pain in my right wing. I saw blood, and realized that I was shot by the Erasers, whatever they are. I felt myself losing altitude, fast. "Max!" I heard Fang shout. "Max!"

I jolted up in a cold sweat, and promptly fell off the couch. _Ow. _Wait, the couch? Oh yeah, I fell asleep cuddling with Fang while watching Adventure Time. I walked into my room and threw on a BMTH sweater and black leggings, then brushed my teeth and hair, throwing a dark grey beanie that matched the sweater on. I walked out, and straight into Fang. "Sorry!" I said. He laughed. "Good morning. I made breakfast," he said. I had kitchen supplies, I just sucked at using them and had Iggy do it for me. He was a great blind cook. I laughed. "I can't cook, so thank you," I said. "Sure thing," he said. I realized how close I was to him, literally. He leaned in, and I decided it was time to be a kid again. I slipped out of his arms and yelled, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" he started to chase me around. He finally caught me, swung me around to face him, and planted his lips on mine. I didn't know Chloe was there until she started singing, "Fang and Max, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fang turned red and I erupted into a fit of laughter. I knew that while Fang and Chloe had to stay for the wrong reasons, I couldn't help but to think that it was going to be fun.

**A/N: How was it? I tried to add Fax into it, but not too much. I added Max's dream in, too, which will come back (there's no wings, sorry!).**

**Last chapter's SOTC: Caraphernelia-Pierce the Veil**

**This chapter's SOTC: **

_**When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
>How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<strong>_

**I really like this song, but I don't know if anyone will guess it- it's not by an as famous band as PTV or SWS. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me if you'd read my new story! Bye!**

**-Maximumride732**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ATTENTION! I started a new story and would really appreciate if you'd read it! It's called Happily Ever After? and is MR. Thanks! Also, I'm helping CaptainDixy28 co-write her story I'm soo confused, so check that out if you want, too!**

**Replies to reviews: **

**QueenOfOlympus223: Thanks! I tried to make the chapter Fax-y! And you got the SOTC (Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**No-one: Thanks!**

**Neon: Yeah, I'll put EP or the original for SWS songs. I'm planning to put some different music in, too, I've just been listening to a lot of SWS lately. Um, I don't think I'm giving the Flock any development or powers unless I change my mind. And I'm glad you like it! Also, the first chapter of the new story, Happily Ever After? is out!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James. That's Iggy. Hehe. Also, I don't have enough musical talent to own music.**

**-Maximumride732**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Max POV: **

I looked at Chloe. We were at Subway for lunch, then we were going to get ice cream, and then hopefully get Fang and Chloe get clothes from their house. If anyone's home, then we're going shopping. Chloe was adorable. What broke my heart about her was there was no light in her eyes like there should be for someone her age. Her eyes were sad, and a darker green. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, and so was Fang. We finished eating and getting ice cream. Time to face what might be Fang and Chloe's worst nightmare. I looked in their driveway. There was two cars, one of which I recognized as Jeb's. I saw the curtains move. It looks like Anne saw us, too. I already knew that there was no way we were going in without someone getting hurt. The mall it is. Yay.

In case you haven't already realized, I don't like places like malls, but I was going for Chloe and Fang. Mom had given us money last night in case this happened, though I didn't want to accept it. We drove a bit more, and were there. Chloe looked happy. "Chloe, do you like shopping?" I asked. I guess that's a stupid question-what girl her age didn't like shopping? I mean, I didn't, but Chloe and I act differently. She nodded excitedly. "Mommy never takes me. She says I don't deserve to live, let alone go shopping." She burst into tears, and I felt Fang tense. I knew he didn't want Chloe to ever be told that. I couldn't blame him. I leaned down and hugged Chloe. I held her hand, and she held Fang's with her other. We walked into the mall. I pointed at Old Navy. "Let's go there," I said. Fang nodded. We walked in. Fang went over to the men's section, and I walked with Chloe to the toddlers. She started to look at colorful tutus, and I smiled. I picked out some jeans, tee shirts, and a hoodie for her. I also let her try on two tutus (pink and purple) and threw black tights into the basket for her. She walked into the dressing rooms. Chloe went in, and would walk out to show me her things. While I was waiting, I felt someone behind me. I figured it was Fang, and started to turn around when a fist collided with my face. _Ow. _I looked over and saw Lissa grinning this evil grin. She had this ridiculous piece of tape or something on her nose from where I punched her. Luckily, she punched like a girl Chloe's age, not like I had punched her. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. She snarled. "So, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up from her sleep?" she snarled, trying to sound menacing, but sounding like a little kid who couldn't have candy. And I'm guessing the candy in this situation was Fang. Lissa tried to punch me again, but I blocked it easily. Chloe walked out. "Maxie, why is Lissa here?" she said, sounding scared. If Lissa had ever hurt Chloe, she better watch out. " I don't know, sweetie. Let's go find Fang." She nodded and grabbed my hand. Lissa followed. "This isn't over, Max." she said. I laughed. "I think it is, Lissa." She kept following us. Oh well. What was she going to do, get in my car when we left? I found Fang, and asked if he was ready to go. He nodded. He saw Lissa behind me. "What are _you _doing?" he snarled. She ran up and hugged him. "Fangy!" she squealed, getting glares from other customers. He unglued himself from her and walked towards the register with us. It was one-fifty. Wow. After we payed, I went into Hot Topic and bought some tees and stuff, and ended up spending another two hundred there. Whoops. I spent my money, not Mom's, though. I was going to return her money. We headed back, and Chloe walked up to me. "Maxie?" she asked me. "Yes, sweetie?" Even I wasn't her mom, or what she should have had for a mom, I was going to treat her as if she was. She needs a motherly figure in her family. "Can we go to the park?" she asked. "Yeah, sure," I said. "Let me tell my friends and Fang." She hugged me. She was just too cute. I called the Flock. They all said that they'd come and missed seeing me all the time (except Iggy; he said he missed hearing me). I was excited to see them, too: I hated not seeing them when I was in my coma.

Fang, Chloe, and I started to walk out so we could go to the park. It was just down the street from my apartment. Fang and I were on either side of Chloe. When we got to the park, she ran to the slides, and Fang and I walked towards the swings, waiting for the Flock. Fang and I just sat there in a comfortable silence. I asked him, "How many days was I in my coma?" I guess he was taken aback, because he thought I would know. "Max, you were in a coma for fourteen days, eight hours, forty-six minutes, and thirty-nine seconds. Well, that's when I found out." I was shocked; Fang had a count on how long I was in a coma? He looked down. "Sorry, that sounded like a stalker. I just missed having you around." He looked up, and I took the opportunity to crash my lips into his. It felt like there was electricity running through us. I heard a camera click. _Huh? _I broke apart from Fang and saw Nudge. She had this evil grin on her face.

"Yay!" she said. "Finally! I can't wait to put this on Facebook and Twitter and Instagram and" I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Nudge! Calm down! And absoulutly _no _posting this online!" I didn't want Lissa to see it. Sure, she didn't follow Nudge or whatever, but she would see it somehow through someone I know. Then I heard a high-pitched squeal. Angel. Great. "You two are _so _together!" she said. I groaned. Did _everyone _have to freak out? I sighed. "Fine. Yes, me and Fang are together. No, it's none of your business. Got it? Good." I liked my friends, but I didn't need them knowing everything about Fang and I, considering I was still slightly confused. Chloe ran up.

"Max! Mommy's boyfriend is here!" I froze. Jeb? Why was _he _here? "Chloe, honey, is your Mommy with him?" I asked. I didn't want Fang and Chloe near their mother, and I'd try to protect them if she was. Chloe shook her head. I looked at the others. "I'll be back. Fang, you can explain if you want," I said. "Chloe, where was Jeb?" I asked as nicely as I could, even though I was about to break Jeb's face. She pointed towards a bench, and I saw him talking on the phone. I thanked her and ran behind a tree.

"Yes, I love you too, Emily. I'll meet you here in a few. Okay, honey?" I was disgusted. Two girlfriends and a wife? That was sick. And I felt bad for Emily if she was with him, unknowing of what he's doing. I went up behind him. "So, having one girlfriend along with your wife wasn't enough?" I sneered, causing him to jump. "Max?" he asked. "No, Jeb, it's a random stranger," I said, and slammed my fist into his jaw. "How dare you cheat on Mom? I hate you. Fang hates you. How could you _abuse _Fang and Chloe? You're a sad excuse for a human, sicko." He was holding his jaw.

"Maximum! How dare you hit me! I am your father!" he roared, smacking me across the face. Ow. "No, I don't have a father. Kellin Quinn once said, 'If you're man enough to bring someone into this world, you should be man enough to stay with them'. You aren't my father, and you're not Ella's, either. I cannot believe you!" I kicked him in his…special place, and he groaned. "Maximum!" he tried to sound menacing but he was in pain and sounded like a child. I ran back to the others and felt tears going down my cheeks. Fang stood up and wrapped me in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he murmured in my ear. I just answered, "Jeb." He put his chin on the top of my head. "'Darlin', you'll be okay,'" he quoted, and I smiled through my tears. "I'll be back," he said, letting go of me. I saw him run towards where Jeb was and shouting was followed. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Jeb hit Fang in the nose, and I saw his nose bleeding. He kept hitting Fang until Fang dropped unconscious. I ran over to him while Iggy and Gazzy grabbed Jeb. "Max, we're going to call the police." I nodded and knelt down next to Fang, and saw he actually was unconscious. Chloe was next to me, and looked scared. Then again, this is her brother who is unconscious.

Nudge ran behind me, and put a hand over her mouth when she saw his nose bleeding everywhere. It was a really gory sight. I looked at Angel, who looked a bit stunned. "Ange," I said, snapping her out of her daze. "Call my mom." She nodded and got her phone out. "Hello? Angel?" I heard my mom's voice. "Uh, hi, we're at the park, and Fang kind of got into a fight with….with Jeb. Jeb knocked him unconscious. Can you pick us up? Thanks, Dr. M." Angel looked worried. "Why did Jeb do that?" I shrugged. "He was cheating on Mom with none other than Fang's mom. She and Jeb abused Fang and Chloe, but Fang tried to save Chloe, which only worked sometimes. And now he beat Fang in public for yelling at him. I hope it wasn't my fault." Nudge and Angel were on either side, comforting me. "I'm so sorry, Max," Nudge soothed. Angel rubbed my back to relax me. I was practically having a panic attack, which I haven't had one since high school. I was shaking and breathing really hard. Fang was unconscious. Jeb was a cheater. And I was terrified of the terrible turn my life had taken since this morning.

"Max!" I heard my mom yell. "Is that you?" Nudge stood up and called, "Over here, Dr. M!" She rushed over to us holding what I'm guessing is a medical bag. She hugged me, calming me pretty quickly. My mom's hugs were something I never get sick of. After I calmed down, she started to tend to Fang. She said his heartbeat was about normal, and his blood pressure was fine. She stopped the bleeding in his nose and put gauze over the gash on his chin that he got when he fell. The police showed up, took Jeb, and told us to come to the station when Fang woke up. They had asked if we needed a paramedic, but I told them my mom was a doctor. They nodded and left.

He still wasn't up. "Fang?" I asked. "Come on, wake up. It's okay. Jeb is gone. I hope he won't be back. Gazzy and Iggy took him to the police station. We have witnesses. It will all be okay." We just sat there for a few minutes. I wanted Fang to wake up, and it's only been half an hour. If this is how Fang felt when I was in a coma, I feel really bad. This was half an hour, not fourteen days. I just sat there, holding Fang's hand.

After a few minutes, I felt his grip tighten around mine. I smiled. "Fang?" I asked. He opened his eyes groggily. "What happened?" he asked. Oh, no. This was bad. What if Fang couldn't remember this? I looked at him. "Jeb knocked you out. You went over to yell at him about something and he beat you, Fang." He nodded slowly. "I can remember bits of it. Jeb hit you, and I went to tell him he can't hit his child. I said he'd already done enough damage to your family." Relief flooded me. He _did _remember. I nodded. "We have to meet the others at the police station. They have Jeb in their custody, but they want to question us before arresting him." He nodded again, silent as he used to be.

About ten minutes later, we were sitting in the police station. They were going to personally question us about Jeb to see if our stories lined up.

"Nicholas Walker? Nicholas?" a lady asked. I looked up to see a woman in her twenties, probably the secretary here. She had long auburn hair and was gorgeous. She flashed him a big smile, and he cringed. I guess he had had enough of redheads after Lissa.

**Fang POV: **

"Nicholas?" a woman asked. I stood up and walked towards her. "They want to question you first." I nodded, and she led me to the office. "Here," she said, handing me a slip of paper. I internally groaned. It said:

_Margaret Beynes _

_(628)649-4729 _

_Call me!_

Really? Didn't she have a _job _to do? I was sick of redheads. I mean, I had a girlfriend, and this secretary was in her mid to late twenties. I was nineteen. I looked up and she winked at me. I walked into the office where a burly man sat. "Are you Nicholas Walker?" he asked. I nodded. "What happened between you and Mr. Jeb Batchelder today?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Jeb was cheating on Valencia Martinez with my mother, Anne Walker. My mother and Jeb both verbally and physically abused me and my sister, but I always took the hits to save Chloe, my sister. Chloe saw Jeb today and told Max-Maximum Ride, Jeb's biological daughter. She found out yesterday that he was cheating on her and her sister's mother. She punched Jeb when she found out he had _two _girlfriends and a wife who was about to divorce him. He slapped her, and she kicked him. He got really angry, and she came back to me. I went to tell Jeb that he couldn't hit his daughter, and he beat me into unconsciousness." The officer looked surprised, and finished taking his notes. After a few more questions, he asked me to ask Monique Anderson in.

**Nudge POV:**

It was my turn to be questioned. I hoped that Jeb got arrested. He deserved to go to jail. He was a cheating and abusive person. I was so angry, I couldn't even rant.

The officer asked me some questions, cutting me off when I talked too much. I didn't know too much about it considering Max and Fang were the only ones who got hit at all. After a while, I was asked to ask Zephyr (Gaz) Keyes in.

**Angel POV: **

There were two questioning rooms. Gazzy and I went in last. I told them that I didn't know much, and then explained what I did know. When I was done, Dr. Martinez and Ella were called in. Shortly after, this blond woman walked in. Fear filled Chloe's eyes, and Fang looked at the wall, looking as if he wanted to disappear. "Are you Anne Walker?" the secretary asked. The woman nodded. The officers came out and put handcuffs on Anne's hands. "You are under arrest, Ms. Walker," they said. "For what?" the woman wailed. "Child abuse. I talked to both Nicholas and Chloe and they both said that you were abusive and have hit them on multiple occasions. Both you and Mr. Jeb Batchelder are under arrest." The woman got angry and was dragged out.

**Max POV:**

Both Anne and Jeb had been arrested, meaning Fang was left with no parents and I had my mom. Chloe needed to be under a guardian's care, someone who was over eighteen. "I can," Fang said. He wanted to protect Chloe. The officer saw his I.D. and interviewed him, did a background check, and we were free to go. When we walked out, Fang grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers. "Uh, Max? I don't have a home," he said. I thought for a minute and said, "You can stay with me. I'm guessing that you and Chloe don't want to live in Anne's house. We can get your belongings tomorrow and then you can stay for as long as you need."

"Yay!" Chloe said. "I can have a new home!"

**A/N: Sorry, I wasn't sure how to end that, so I hope that was okay. Anyway, I'll just apologize for not updating. Uh, there's supposed to be three feet of snow coming on top on another foot of snow in my area, so I'll probably update then.**

**Last chapter's SOTC: Your Guardian Angel-the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**This chapter's SOTC:**

_**Milk it for all it's worth.  
>Make sure you get there first.<br>The apple of your eye.  
>The rotten core inside.<br>We are all prisoners.  
>Things couldn't get much worse.<br>I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.**_

_**You had to have it all,  
>Well have you had enough?<br>You greedy little bastard,  
>You will get what you deserve.<br>When all is said and done,  
>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.<strong>_

_**Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
>You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.<br>I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
>You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.<strong>_

**This song is stuck in my head. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of music this chapter minus one line from Hold On 'Till May by Pierce the Veil and a Kellin Quinn quote.**

**Bye for now!**

**-Maximumride732**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry it took a while to update, I needed a break and have been really tired. So…yeah. I think I'm getting sick, too. **

**Replies to reviews:**

**Neon: Ohhh, I get what you were saying. There should be more on the other characters in the story, I was just focusing on Max and Fang during the past few chapters because Max was in the coma. I hope that answered the question!**

**noz –one: Thank you!**

**CodeBlue19: I'm glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: ugh. I am not JP, and I'm not JB (Jack Barakat, duh). I don't own anything other than the plot and any characters I make.**

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Fang POV: **

It was time to go and pack all of Chloe and I's things from Anne's house. I was relieved that she was arrested, but it hurt, too. I was now the kid who had a dead dad and abusive mother. Great life, right? Not so much.

Nudge, Ella, and Iggy knocked on the door, and I opened it. Iggy seemed to look _into _me, which was a bit creepy. Nudge smiled. "Hi, Fang! How are you? I bet that you're glad that your mom and Jeb got arrested! Right? Oh, I wish you would've told them earlier! This is terrible! Is that why you were mean to Max-" Ella threw her hand over Nudge's mouth, but I felt guilt rise in my chest. _Is _that why I was so mean to Max in high school? _No, you just wanted to fit in, _I told myself, but I was secretly worried. What if I became like Jeb? What if I turned into someone abusive? I won't be able to live with myself if that happens. Especially if I hurt Max. I won't. I remembered my high school years of when I was so mean.

_*Flashback*_

_I saw Max walking down the hallway, her hair streaming behind her. She was so beautiful. But I was dating Lissa, the queen of the school. I knew I had to fit in. I went to push Max, as I always did in the halls. She fell without saying anything. She knew better than to be snarky when I was angry. My arm _hurt. _It had been bruised by a belt Jeb hit me with. Max spoke up. "Why do you do this to me?" she asked, and I felt guilt stab me in the stomach. I thought about that. It was because I hurt. If I hurt, she should too. She just seemed too perfect, and I needed to stop her from being better. It wasn't fair. I shrugged. "You deserve it, freak," I snarled, guilty. I was so mean to her._

_*End flashback*_

I actually frighten myself. How could I be so evil when I knew what it was like to be hurt? I guess I'll never know. Iggy snapped his fingers dangerously close to my face. "Earth to Fang?" he said, saying it like a question. I shook my head, snapping out of my daze. "Sorry," I said. He shrugged. "So, we were thinking we could do this thing where we have a guys night and the girl have a girls night. You wanna come?" I nodded, then realized he was _blind _and couldn't see. "Yeah," I said.

We got to my-Anne's-house, and packed up. It only took a while, seeing as how we didn't own much. Everything fit into the back of Max's neighbor's pickup truck. We drove back, setting boxes in the rooms, not unpacking them yet.

Max walked into my room and put some boxes on the twin-sized bed she had in the room. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Nudge walked in and said, "Hey, Fang! Where do you want these boxes? That's a funny word. Boxes. It's like, boxing is a sport and boxes hold things in cardboard. Did you know if you don't put the X in boxing it's boing? That's an onomatopoeia! That's a funny word. It reminds me of Cleopatra. I don't know why. I guess because-" Max threw a hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Nudge, how many boxes are left?" Max asked. "None," she replied. "Chloe only had four and Fang had six boxes." She said, and cut herself off from saying more. "Max, Angel and I are going to Ange's in half an hour. We're having Ella watch Chloe, if that's okay. Be ready." Max nodded, and so did I. "Oh, and Fang?" Nudge asked. I looked at her in the doorway. "You're going to Gazzy and Iggy's shared apartment in half an hour." I nodded and she walked out. Max followed.

-Time skip to girls/guys night-

**Max POV:**

"Truth or dare?" Angel asked me. "Dare," I challenged. I _never _turn down dares. "Uh, I dare you to call Lissa and tell her you love Fang," Nudge said, giggling. "Geez, Nudge, I thought this was a dare, not a punishment." She laughed. Angel handed me a piece of paper with Lissa's number on it. I looked at her questionably. "I went online," she said sheepishly. I turned on my phone and punched in the number that Angel had given me.

"Hello?" Lissa's squeaky voice asked. "Hello," I said in a weirdly deep voice. "I'm calling to say that I am in love with your ex-boyfriend." Thank God I blocked the Caller ID on her phone. "Who is this?" she asked, her voice shrill. "Figure it out yourself, airhead," I said, and hung up. Nudge and Angel collapsed on the floor in fits in laughter. "Max-why-did-you-say-it-like-a-freaking-man?" Nudge asked between laughs. I shrugged. "Why not? You just said I had to tell her I loved Fang. I did." I was laughing, too. We continued the game.

"Nudge, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth," she said. I thought for a minute. "Who was your first love?" I asked. Yes, I know, very high-school-y of me. Oh well. She groaned, blushing. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Answer, Nudge." She sighed. "Well, I uh, I might, uh," "NUDGE SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I screamed. "Iggy," she confessed. "But don't tell anyone, especially him and Ella. I love Ella like a sister, and I know that Iggy loves her and she loves him. I liked him since we were in ninth grade when I met him." She looked scared. "Nudge," I said. "You know the rule: What happens in Angel's apartment, stays in Angel's apartment." She nodded.

"Ange, truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare," she said. "Uh, I dare you to put orange soda in your belly button." **(A/N: this happened at a weird birthday party a few years ago. I don't recommend it. It's a mess.) **I looked at Nudge like she was crazy. She shrugged, then said, "Wait, no, I dare Angel to pour orange soda into Max's bellybutton and drink it!" "NO!" we both shouted. Nudge sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just put the soda in your bellybutton." Angel did as said, and it got all over the floor.

"Max, truth or dare?" "Dare," I said, as always. I liked dares. "I dare you to…get a makeover from us!" Angel said enthusiastically. I groaned, but knew they were going to anyway. "Fine." They squealed and got a whole bunch of brushes out.

And that's how I ended up with _long _eyelashes, pink cheeks, red lips, and some weird crap on my eyes. They squealed. "Perfect!" Angel squealed. She took a picture to send to the guys. We had to contact them once an hour.

We kept on playing, ending with a popcorn bucket on my head for the game, Angel prank calling the guys, and Nudge singing a song she hated. It was funny.

I wondered what the guys were doing. I guess I'll find out in the morning.

**Fang POV:**

This was quite the night. We had gotten prank called, sent pictures of Max with makeup on, and had to call the girls for our own prank calls.

We ended up with Cheese Whiz in Iggy's hair, black body paint on Gazzy (why on earth do they own that?) and me in a pink dress Nudge lent Gazzy and Iggy to put me into it. It was, if I must say, an interesting day.

In the middle of Iggy singing that song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne **(Just imagine it. I did and just finished rolling on the floor laughing while my sister looked at me like I was a lunatic XD) **we got a call. The thing was, Iggy wasn't allowed to stop singing and had to answer the phone singing. "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?" he sang into the phone. "Iggy? Why the heck are you singing Avril Lavigne to me? And I don't need a new girlfriend, actually." We laughed, and Iggy kept singing the song. He passed to phone to me. I explained the dare to Max and she laughed, and then listened to Iggy finish singing. There's a reason he's a drummer, not a singer.

I finished talking to Max, and we started to play Never Have I Ever…

"Never have I ever been called a pyromaniac," Gazzy said, and he and Iggy raised their hands. "Never have I ever been called 'emo'," Iggy said, and I reluctantly raised my hand. "Never have I ever been underestimated about my senses," I said, and Iggy raised his hand. We kept on playing, and Gazzy's phone buzzed. "Oh-my-gosh!" he said in between his laughs. The picture was Max with a popcorn bucket on her head and Angel covered in something orange that looked suspiciously like soda.

I was glad I got to get to know more about the guys. They were really cool.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I have writer's block and am really tired. Anyway….**

**Last chapter's SOTC: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin**

**This chapter's SOTC (this is stuck in my head, and I don't care if it's not my normal genre, I like it, okay?)**

_**Weep for yourself, my man,  
>You'll never be what is in your heart<br>Weep, little lion man,  
>You're not as brave as you were at the start<br>Rate yourself and rake yourself  
>Take all the courage you have left<br>And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head**_

**I'll put another one that's stuck in my head-**

_**Is waking to you  
>Tell me that you will listen<br>Your touch is what I'm missing  
>And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you<strong>_

_**Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<strong>_

_**I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breathe<br>'les I feel you next to me  
>you take the pain I feel<br>waking up to you never felt so real  
>I don't wanna sleep<br>I don't wanna dream  
>'cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<strong>_

_**I hate living without you  
>Dead wrong to ever doubt you<br>But my demons lay in waiting  
>Tempting me away<br>Oh how I adore you  
>Oh how I thirst for you<br>Oh how I need you**_

**Once again, sorry for lack of updates and a crappy chapter. I apologize!**

**-Maximumride732**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been super busy and had lots of tests. Anyway, I started a TFIOS (the Fault In Our Stars) story called I Will See You Again, so if you're a TFIOS fan, please read it! Anyway, I won't drone on and on.**

**ATTENTION! I was reading this whole FF, and realized I had two different band names for Fang's band. So, the name of it is: Titanium Ravens. Yes, I know I'm terrible at making up names, but whatever.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Zelda1673: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**CodeBlue19: I'm glad you liked the chapter! It was also really fun to write. Also, you got both SOTCs right (Little Lion Man- Mumford & Sons and Comatose- Skillet). Also, you have good music taste, too ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and characters I make.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**-Maximumride732**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Max POV:**

I woke up on the floor, the grease of a popcorn bucket on my face. I groaned and sat up, taking the bucket off my head. Gross. I looked at the clock. 7:24 AM. Why did I always get up early? I looked over and saw Nudge was already awake, texting on her phone. Angel wasn't even in the room.

"Bacon!" I said, smelling the heavenly food. I walked quickly to the kitchen, and saw Angel cooking bacon. "Morning, Max," she said brightly. I groaned in response. I don't like being up early, but the food made me hungry.

Angel and Nudge are early birds, which irritates me, considering I'm _not. _I only wake up early if I absolutely _have _to. My phone buzzed, and I looked down at it on the white wooden table.

_Fang_

What could Fang want this early? I sighed and answered the phone. "What?" I asked. Yeah, I'm rude in the morning. "Where are you? We have practice at 7:30!" Crap. I completely forgot that today was the first day we had band practice for the now-postponed Battle of the Bands. "We'll be there in ten," I said. Sure, I'd be a bit late, but at least we're showing up. I hung up.

"Nudge! Angel!" I screamed, even if Angel was in the room. "What?!" they shouted in unison. "We have band practice, uh, now!" I heard Nudge saying, "What?! I don't have time!" and start to rush around, and Angel threw bacon on three plates. I grabbed a plate and practically inhaled the food.

I ran in the living room and grabbed my bag, throwing on a Bring Me the Horizon tee with Oli on it and ripped black skinny jeans. I brushed my straight hair and put a black beanie on it, and then put on my Of Mice & Men hoodie that Fang gave me when I ruined my other one in the accident. I shuddered, remembering it. I quickly brushed my hair and sat, waiting for the other two.

Thirty minutes later, Nudge was _finally _ready. I'd been waiting for twenty minutes, and Angel had been waiting for ten minutes. She walked out, looking glamorous as usual. Angel was wearing makeup, but she was in jeans and a tee, not a skirt and nice top like Nudge. "Let's go!" I said.

During the ten minute car ride, we listened to music, singing along as loudly as we could. When we got there, Fang was already waiting. "You're late," he said. Angel and I looked at Nudge, who shrugged. "I couldn't just look like a slob," she said. Fang sighed and opened the entrance, holding it for us.

The manager waved us over. "Welcome back to the world of walking and talking, Max," he said. I laughed, and he waved us over to the stage. "It's you guy's turn to practice," he said. I nodded, slightly nervous. Sure, I've sung since I came out of the coma, but this was my first time in front of people.

Iggy and Gazzy were already waiting for us when we walked over. They started playing, and the other bands looked over to listen. We played Lonely Girl, Off With Her Head, Only a Memory, and then it was time for our duet with Fang. I motioned Fang over. "Okay," I said to the small crowd. "This last song is a duet with the lead vocals from Titanium Ravens. It's called Let Me Go." I sat down at the piano and started.

**(Let Me Go- Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger)**

**(Max- italics Fang- underlined both- bold)**

_Love that once hung on the wall  
>Used to mean something, but now it means nothing<br>The echoes are gone in the hall  
>But I still remember, the pain of December<em>

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<em>

_I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye  
>Set it all on fire<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go_

  
>You came back to find I was gone<br>And that place is empty,  
>Like the hole that was left in me<br>Like we were nothing at all  
>It's not what you meant to me<br>Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<p>

**I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye  
>Set it all on fire<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go**

_I let it go_ and now I know  
><em>A brand new life <em>is down this road  
><em>And when it's right<em>, you always know  
><em>So this time<em> I won't let go  
><em><br>__There's only one thing left here to say  
>Love's never too late<em>  
><em><br>I've broken free from those memories  
>I've let it go, I've let it go<br>And two goodbyes led to this new life  
>Don't let me go, don't let me go<em>  
><em><br>Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

Won't let you go, _don't let me go_

Won't let you go, _don't let me go_

Won't let you go, _don't let me go_

Won't let you go, _don't let me go_

I finished the last note and stood up. All of the other bands waiting to practice applauded politely.

The other bands played, and I watched the talent. I wasn't sure if we'd win this competition. Fang's band is so amazing, and most of the other bands have put a lot of practice into the show. Except for one. _The one. _Speak of the devil, _devils, _they were up now. The Red Haired Wonders climbed onto the stage, ready to perform.

Lissa started to sing, her voice cracking at any high note. They had some original songs written by JJ, who could apparently write songs. After they all finished, the manager, Matt, made an announcement. "The Battle of the Bands is now going to be in two weeks. Invite people! Be ready! And good luck!" We all cheered, but I had only one thought: would we be ready?

**A/N: How was it? Once again, sorry for the wait. Anyway…**

**Last chapters SOTCs: Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons and Comatose – Skillet**

**This chapter's SOTC:**

_**I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights (backyard lights),  
>we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights (wasted nights).<br>It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone (sleep alone),  
>So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.<br>(Say I'm wrong)  
>and the sunset turning red behind the smoke,<br>forever and alone.  
>Yeah!<strong>_

_**You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me  
>will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.<br>I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,  
>and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in.<strong>_

_**I'll sing along, oh  
>'Cause I don't know any other song.<br>I'll sing along,  
>but I'm barely hanging on.<br>No, I'm barely hanging on.  
>By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,<br>and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon.**_

_**This isn't fair!  
>(No!)<br>Don't you try to blame this on me.  
>My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me<strong>_

**But seriously, the last line is genius. I love it.**

**Until next chapter,**

**-Maximumride732**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'MMMMM BAAACCCCCKKKKK! I'm also not dead. Anyway…**

**PLEASE READ! I realized that for the SOTC from Chapter 7 the song was I'm Low On Gas and You Need a Jacket by Pierce the Veil, not Have Faith In Me by ADTR. Sorry! And I'm done with the replies to reviews. They take too long and I feel like no one reads them. If you want me to reply, make an account and I'll PM you my reply rather than putting it in an A/N.**

**So, without me writing anymore, enjoy!**

**-Maximum**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Fang POV: **

After practice, Max and I drove to Dr. Martinez, Max's mom's, house where Chloe stayed last night. Valencia loves Chloe.

We drove up to her house and Max ran in, yelling about cookies. I laughed and followed in, and then I smelled what Max was yelling about: chocolate chip cookies Valencia and Chloe were making. Max ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies, and Valencia laughed at her daughter before seeing me.

"Fang! It's so nice to see you!" Valencia said, hugging me. I wasn't one for hugs, but when I was friends with Max in high school, Valencia was like my mom. I hugged her back before Chloe saw me and ran up to me so I could pick her up

She shoved a cookie in my face and said, "Try it! Valencia and I made them this morning!" I laughed and took the cookie, eating it. I see why Max likes her cookies.

I smiled and complimented Chloe on her cookies, and she cheered before jumping down and running to the cookies, grabbing one and eating the whole thing in one bite. "Wow, I think we found mini Max!" I said, and Max looked at Chloe, laughing when she saw Chloe's chipmunk-cheeks from having so much cookie in her mouth.

Max and Valencia talked about anything and everything, with me occasionally adding something into the conversation. **(A/N: May I add that I was listening to BMTHs "Empire (Let Them Sing)" while writing this and my dad walked in and started dancing and said, "This is this how people dance at concerts, right?" He looked like oI ne of the rave-dancer people (I forget what they're called) at concerts who look like an octopus and usually end up smacking someone in the face. It was terrifying.)**

**(Another A/N: My house just lost power, which means I HAVE NO WIFI! So I'll write as much as possible while it's out. I'm also on vacation tomorrow, so I won't be here for another five days.)**

"Fang? Faaannnggggg?" Max loudly asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Wha? Huh?" I asked, falling out of my chair. Max laughed at me, and Valencia rolled her eyes at me.

"It's like you're in freshman year again," Valencia laughed. Max looked at me again.

"I asked you what you were thinking about," Max said, and I shrugged. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, just kind of out of it. "Are you ready to go?" Max asked. I nodded, standing up and going into the living room to get Chloe.

When I walked into the living room, I walked to Chloe and she stood up, getting her stuff she took to Valencia's. When we walked into the hall to go to the kitchen when I heard someone scream bloody murder. A familiar scream. "Max!" I yelled. "Stay here," I said to Chloe before running into the kitchen. The sight truly horrified me.

Valencia was knocked out, a bruise on her temple, with blood running from her nose and lip, and a deep gash on her forehead. Max, on the other hand, was trying to take out a guy in a black coat with a mask. He was holding her from behind, trying to choke her. I ran to him before I saw a glint of silver. A knife.

The man held Max, holding one of her wrists while the other hand was around her neck, a knife keeping her from moving. A deep, unfamiliar voice said, "Move and she dies."

I flinched, not wanting to know the outcome. What would he do? If I moved, Max would get cut and probably die. If I didn't move, how did I know he wouldn't cut her? He might move and her throat would get cut, and the knife looked none too blunt. It had to be pretty sharp. I felt someone hit me with an object hard in the head before I sunk to my knees, everything blurring. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Max screaming my name. It might be the last sound I ever hear, and it wasn't a pleasant sound.

**(A/N: THE POWER HAS RETURNED!)**

**Max POV: **

"Fang!" I screamed. The man just grabbed on tighter to me, pulling the knife even closer. I focused my eyes on my feet, and saw that the man's feet were near mine. I smiled to myself, thinking of all of the aikido and women's self-defense classes I took. (Aikido is a self-defense based martial art). I needed to do this perfectly, or I was _literally _dead meat. Maybe I was either way, but this was worth a shot.

Step One: Distraction. I needed to distract him away from my hands. "S-so, uh, am I g-going t-t-to die? B-beca-ause if I am, I h-have s-some l-l-last words I-I'd like to s-say." I put as much fear in my voice as possible. "OH MY GOSH LOOK!"I screamed. "THE CAN OF SOUP IS MOVING FROM MY PURSE!" I pointed towards the counter where my bag (not a purse) was, and saw the man look briefly over. Ha.

Step Two: Move quickly. I took the knife hand and brought it away from me, and smashed the heel of my foot into his toes. Then I sank down onto one knee, and remembered the most painful thing in aikido: throws into rolls. This will be painful- for him. I took his elbow and cracked it over my shoulder, throwing him over it. He wasn't much taller than me, so it wasn't that hard.

Step Three: get the knife. I took his hand that was still holding onto the knife and brought it to his neck. "Let go and no one gets hurt," I coaxed, holding onto the knife with both hands. He wasn't letting go, though, so I added pressure to his wrist. He screamed in pain as I heard a crack, and he let go of the knife. I grabbed it before proceeding to kick him in the face and running towards my mom.

I had kneeled down to look at the forming bruise on Mom's face. It looked bad, not to mention the blood running from her nose and lip. Fang only had a bruise from something, and then I remembered what hit him: _the barrel of a gun from another guy. _

How could I be so stupid? The first line of self-defense was situation awareness, or knowing your surroundings. I forgot about the other guy. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

As I let out a string of loud and highly inappropriate obscenities, I heard a scream that sounded like a little girl. "Chloe!" I was even stupider than I thought. How could I?

I ran into the hall in time to see Chloe being lifted up by the man with the gun and carried towards the door. I tried to chase him, but he pointed the gun at me. I heard a deafening _bang _and felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. When I looked down, I could see a red spot blooming on my shirt. _No no no no no! Chloe was going to die, and it's all my fault! _I thought as I blacked out. I knew that there was no escape from this, and we were both going to die.

**A/N: I'M SORRY! This is not the end though, not even close! So be ready for more action-packed story (hopefully action-packed, at least). Sorry it was so terrible, I had a writer's block until the attack part. Also, the technique Max used in the story is a real technique I learned in my aikido class (we don't break bones in practice though; it's only in a real life situation that I would crack a bone of someone else on purpose.) Anyway,**

**Last chapter's SOTC: Bulletproof Love: Pierce the Veil**

**This chapter's SOTC: **

**Are we really over now?  
>Maybe I can change your mind?<br>Soon as you walk out my door,  
>I'm gonna call a hundred times.<strong>

**Now I walk under a pink sky (ooh),  
>Lovers float along and pass me by.<br>I pour my heart out to your voice mail,  
>Let you know I caught a bus<br>To your side of town.**

**And now I'm standing at your doorstep  
>With Los Angeles behind me.<br>If you don't answer I'll just use the key  
>That I copied 'cause I really need to see you.<strong>

**If you're not here when I break in,  
>I'm gonna go to your closet,<br>Just so I can smell your skin.  
>As the chemicals swim,<br>I know I'll never love again,  
>I swear I'll never love again!<strong>

**Baby, are we over now?  
>Maybe I can change your mind?<br>As soon as you walk out my door,  
>I'm gonna call a hundred times!<strong>

**I'm not one of those crazy girls,  
>I'm not one of those crazy girls,<br>I'm not one of those crazy girls,**


End file.
